


iris

by brmorgan



Series: Felicidade Adormecida [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf Character, New Orleans, Other, Synesthesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Um ônibus de passageiros.Ida silenciosa para a cidadezinha.Companheira de viagem.Uma mãe exausta.Um bebê que ouve música com as mãos.





	1. Chapter 1

 Tarde chuvosa trêmula em uma estrada qualquer para o sul. Na janela encharcada e abafada pela transpiração da passageira de rosto grudado no vidro, um contraste entre a temperatura baixa do lado de fora e o morno do assento.

O ônibus seguia em linha reta por muitos quilômetros, sem parar por muito tempo. O rosto amassado pertencente a uma cabeça de grossos cabelos amendoados. Tintura. No colo um bebêzinho silencioso de grandes olhos escuros, encarava seu rosto com certa curiosidade.

O trepidação das gotículas na janela, uma fina sinfonia do aguaceiro que castigava o veículo cheio, os ventos ainda rugiam longe, nuvens tão carregadas na linha do horizonte que toda a atmosfera esperava uma tempestade sem igual.  
 _(Como se já não tivesse enfrentado tantas, Betsy, Katrina, Monica, agora Sandy)_

A companheira de viagem ressonava, cansada em seu assento, rosto amassado, boca um pouco aberta revelando dentes irregulares, um sibilar baixo de ar passando por lábios ressequidos em batom de cor forte, mas já gastos. Na bochechinha gorducha da criança de colo uma marca perfeita de um beijo bem dado. Os olhos tão escuros a encarar.  
Para a tempestade lá fora dava um tom entre fá sustenido com interrupções dos trovões retumbantes em notas diversas. O último que balançou as vidraças grossas do ônibus de passageiros foi um Mi menor que encaixaria muito bem em uma voz soprano.

Nos ouvidos fones de ouvido com o barulho infernal que encontrara no norte em um clube independente de novos artistas burlescos. Uma mistura de música oriental, swing, jazz contemporâneo e muita percussão. Os índios faziam isso também há eras e ninguém falou nada, foi colocar nas jukeboxes do norte e todos queriam a tradição dos índios de Nova Orleans. Ninguém respeitava a velha guarda, ninguém dava a mínima pra Big Easy desde sempre. Deixaram Holliday, Armstrong, [Batiste](http://www.nola.com/music/index.ssf/2012/07/uncle_lionel_batiste_treme_bra.html) morrerem na miséria de suas próprias tristezas. Eles e mil crianças que não sobreviviam até idade adulta, sem saber pegar um instrumento na mão, sem saber usar a voz além de gritar de dor, ou de ódio, milhares como ela que não tiveram nem chance de entender o que é infância e vida adulta. Tudo embaralhado no mesmo prato frio.

 

Esses pensamentos mórbidos e essa música confusa e a movimentação das gotículas na janela, a vizinha de assento ressoando um sono cansado, exausto, profundo, dos justos (como sua avó dizia), se combinavam em uma orquestra esquisita.  
Sinestesia.  
 ~~ _(Esquizofrenia)_~~

Não se livrara dela mesmo com os medicamentos, os exercícios, as idas ao narcóticos anônimos, ao psiquiatra do governo, a psicóloga hippie de Nova York que cobrou em forma de apresentações no terraço do flat luxuoso pra um bando de riquinhos entupidos de drogas menos letais e demagogia. Não sentia mais falta de sua felicidade adormecida, mas sentia falta de sentir algo. Qualquer coisa. Ao tocar sentia algo. Algo que a sinestesia embaralhava em seus sentidos e que por mais que se concentrasse, o foco ia de um lugar a outro. Às vezes, de noite, quando tentava repassar um concerto completo da partitura pra pequenos pontos de diversas cores feitos com giz de cera, podia sentir... Aquele som mais grave do cello quando a cortina batia de leve nas cordas...Maçã. Sentia gosto de maçã.  
Não suco ou artificial, a mordida em uma maçã perfeita.

Os olhos escuros ao seu lado piscaram algumas vezes, um daqueles sorrisos infantis e sem dentes. O silêncio da criança era algo que não estava preparada. Todos faziam barulho, sem exceção, essa criaturinha recém bem vinda ao mundo guardava o mais importante segredo de qualquer músico: resguardar o silêncio entre as canções.

Observou a jovem ao seu lado novamente, ferrada no sono exausto. Não mais que os anos que ela tinha, talvez um pouco mais. As pernas não cabiam no espaço da poltrona maltratada do ônibus interestadual. As mãos bem colocadas em volta do bebê e uma bolsa canguru segurando o peso da pequena no colo. Abriu a boca uma vez, duas vezes, mais outra vez para falar algo. Talvez acordar a pobre moça, oferecer seu casaco pra ela apoiar melhor o queixo. Tirando os fones de ouvido estourando de seus tímpanos, se dirigiu a criança em tom ameno.

 

\- Não tem medo de trovões? - sem a resposta da interlocutora mirim, observou ao redor. Muitas pessoas em seus mundinhos, entretidas naquela sinfonia amedrontadora da tempestade tropical de mais outro ano. A jovem não se moveu. - Vai ser uma daquelas de novo... - comentou mais para si do que para o bebê fixado em seu rosto. - Não como aquela que teve... Bem, você nem tava nascida né? Nascido? Jardineira amarela não dá pista, sabe? Absurdo isso definir uma criança pelo modo que se veste. Aliás, os adultos são bem chatos, continue assim que tá se divertindo, não? Tudo bem aí? - outro sorriso seguido por um movimentar nos bracinhos, mãozinhas que tateavam o ar atrás de algo para tocar. - Essa moça aí ronca em mi menor. É bacana, minha nota favorita depois de Lá maior. E você? Você ronca, hein? - um sorriso cheio sem dentes foi direcionado para si. Nos fones de ouvido, o som infernal vazando estridente pelo corredor, o silêncio da criança estava incomodando. Elas não costumam fazer barulhos quando interagiam? Com o dedo indicador em riste na frente do nariz da criança tentou fazê-la acompanhar o movimento.

Os olhinhos escuros seguiram seu dedo, as mãozinhas tentaram pegá-lo sem sucesso. Olhou em volta novamente, nenhum adulto bisbilhotando a interação. Resolveu fazer a coisa mais idiota que passou pela sua cabeça, estalou os dedos na frente da criança. Ela piscou. Okay. Reflexo do movimento rápido, muito brusco. Bateu uma palma que reverberou o ônibus inteiro. 

Nenhuma resposta da criança.

 

Segurou a respiração por um bom tempo, a chuva castigando o asfalto, o caminho liso e sem voltas, a inércia do mundo centrado na constatação: um bebê surdo.  
Alguns passageiros olharam para trás ou investigaram da onde vinha o som anterior, mas isso não a dissuadiu de prosseguir nessa fantástica anedota da vida esquisita de uma ex-usuária de heroína. Ela sofrendo de alucinações auditivas desde que se entendia como gente e um bebê que provavelmente não ouvia. A mãe se mexeu no lugar, ajeitando o colo, o abraço na filha, fechou a boca e respirou profundamente pelas narinas. Um leve gemido de dor. Dormir daquele jeito em transporte público não fazia bem a coluna de ninguém. E que sono ferrado era esse para ela não acordar com a palma que produziu?!

Mexeu em seu celular, trocando as estações de músicas que fizera upload, devagar encontrando o som perfeito, uma banda amadora de asiáticos e sua orquestra de instrumentos musicais de brinquedo. Leve, harmônico, sem vozes, o volume dos fones de ouvido agora baixo, colocou perto das mãozinhas do bebê. As vibrações chiadas de algo que poderia ser um belo futuro.Xilofone, sanfoninhas, apitos de plástico de pirulitos. A criança apalpou os fones, os olhos abertos concentrados naquilo que estava em suas mãos. Sentir a música com as mãos. Era mais ou menos que ela passava 24 horas por dia, de ouvir a música com os olhos, ver partituras em onde não havia notas. Nas gotas de chuva. Uma risada gorgolejada de uma criança maravilhada, finalmente o susto da mãe desgrudando a face da vidraça, o estranhamento entre estranhos que nunca trocaram palavra nenhuma, mas dividem um espaço de tempo juntos. A mãe ajeitou a criança no colo, a criança levantou os olhos escuros para um rosto amassado que reconhecia, a companheira de viagem transpirando para iniciar uma explicação. Não era muito comum puxar papo com bebês e oferecer seus fones de ouvido.Um afagar no cabelo ralo, outra risada boa de ouvir, lá maior. A melhor nota de todas. Tão luminosa quanto um sol, o que ia dizer? O pigarreio da mãe, o desconforto da situação, a música de brinquedos musicais ainda retumbando nas mãozinhas. Os olhos da mãe eram os mesmos da pequena. O sorriso o mesmo, mas com dentes.  
\- O que você está ouvindo aí, Iris...? - e a voz. A voz que não esquecera nunca, nem nas piores viagens ou nas noites mal dormidas. A resposta da pequena foi outro som infantil, desta vez apertando os fones de ouvido bem perto das bochechas. Em um movimento impensado, resolveu provar uma teoria que pipocou em seu cérebro de sinapses fritas, direcionou os fones de ouvido para perto do tronco pequeno da criança. O coração acelerado pela descoberta de uma sensação nova, a vibração dos fones perto do órgão mais precioso. A mãe a olhou com aquele estranhamento ameaçador, quando fazia coisa errada em casa e apanhava até desmaiar ou fugir de tanta dor.  
\- Que diabos cê tá fazendo?!  
\- Testando uma teoria.  
\- Tira a mão da minha filha. - a voz foi intensa. A fez recuar na defensiva e calmamente puxar os fones das mãozinhas ávidas e gorduchas. Mudou a playlist rapidamente e resolveu deixar que o mundo ao redor fosse horrível mesmo e enterrou os fones de ouvido em seus tímpanos. Fingindo não saber que a rejeição era algo bem real (e palpável), se enfurnou na poltrona e se recusou a olhar para a companheira de viagem acalmando o bebê que chorava copiosamente por não mais sentir a música nas mãos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, aqui tem uns triggers para assuntos nada felizes como abuso físico (violência doméstica) e psicológico.  
> Avisando antes de tudo.

 

O muro era um dos lugares emblemáticos para sua adolescência nada feliz. Ali nos tijolos expostos por falta de manutenção e uma visão privilegiada da sala de matemática (se forçasse bem as vistas conseguia ler o que estava no quadro e não passar vexame na frente da sala de aula por não saber o conteúdo) é que puxava o papelote diário de felicidade adormecida. Seu melhor amigo conseguia por preço bom e troca de mercadorias mais sofisticadas. No Mardi Gras faturava mais com os turistas bêbados e repassava o que furtava pra Pietro vender na loja de penhor por ser mais velho. Quando não tinha dinheiro, mantinha uma caderneta anotada no muro com um canivete enferrujado que sempre carregava.

Vendo agora a sua vida escolar naquele pedaço de construção irregular e negligenciada, percebeu que devia 3 doses pra Pietro quando decidiu fugir de casa antes do baile de formatura dos veteranos. Passaria na casa dele no sábado e pagaria o dinheiro que tava devendo. E abraçar o cara.

 

Pietro era o seu único amigo enquanto crescia na vizinhança violenta dos imigrantes. Ele era filho bastardo de um juiz do distrito norte, a mãe caía de bêbada todas as noites, então o mirrado rapaz aprendeu cedo a levantar peso e distribuir a carga nos joelhos, não nas costas. Cresceu rápido dos 12 pros 13, o "armário irlandês" era como o chamavam, com óculos escuro no rosto dando uma de garoto fodão. Na verdade sofria de astigmatismo e assim como a genética não mentia, os olhos claros como os do pai deram lugar a um caso excepcional de catarata antes dos 20.

 

Descobriram o problema enquanto ele tava servindo em Houston, 3 anos de Exército, quase indo pro Afeganistão, deram baixa, dispensaram ele sem honras. Por telefone ele falara que o Éxército fora a melhor coisa que acontecera na vida dele, pois deu pra juntar dinheiro, fazer um curso rápido de algo jurídico e conhecera um cara bacana em Baton Rouge que trabalhava com a Assistência Social, o cara bacana pagou o restante do curso dele, deu oportunidade pra entrar na Tulane pra Direito. O mediador metido a mafioso Pietro Finnegan que vendia seus furtos por doses certeiras de felicidade.

 

Talvez o abuso de qualquer coisa que pudesse deixá-lo doidão até a hora do jantar e ir pra casa com a cara de arrependido tivesse causado a cegueira. Bishop dizia que os dois tinham sorte de pegarem dose das boas, sem tanto aditivo e não terem pico pra overdose. Aliás, ter disposição para overdose era algo que Pietro ficava em uma paranoia imensa, então junto com a caderneta do muro, também mantinham uma continha de quantas doses por dia para não exagerarem e caírem mortos entupidos de heroína nas veias. A promessa era de aproveitar as 4 pra 5 horas de viagem o máximo possível, a próxima dose no dia seguinte pra não levantar suspeita dos adultos, muito menos de quem Irina não queria nem um pouco que soubesse. Os hormônios da adolescência eram cruéis em ocasiões nada boas e volta e meia era empurrada pra algum lugar escuro da escola depois dos jogos estudantis e passava horas beijando a "pupila" da álgebra.

 

Pietro como um bom amigo acobertava quando ela exagerava na hora ou no pico do dia. Ele cuidava dela como uma irmãzinha. E Irina cuidava de dele e de seu coração de ouro, prestativo e doce e sem malícia alguma. Quando a melhor amiga da "pupila" tentou usá-lo para provocar ciúmes no zagueiro valentão que estava de rolo, Irina se meteu na briga no meio do pátio externo, levou alguns socos, mas derrubou o zagueiro de ficar no hospital por dias. Pietro apavorado decidiu que não mais iria sair com a melhor amiga da pupila, dar um tempo nas doses diárias e obedecer a mãe bêbada - que levou um sermão e frieza da congregação católica do bairro por seu filho se envolver em brigas. 

 

Pra Irina sobrou hematomas, um soco bem dado na boca desferido pela "pupila" irritada com a atitude dela (E o mal entendido de estender o xingamento na melhor amiga para a hispânica, nunca mais se falaram depois disso, nem trocaram mais carícias) e uma surra inesquecível da avó ao chegar em casa e nos próximos dias. Dali para frente as doses foram mediadas por Bishop, o seu 2º melhor amigo. Okay, não tanto, seu melhor negociador. O cara que passava cocaína ruim pros moleques do bairro venderem pros riquinhos da cidade pra sustentarem o vício de algo pior. No caso do irmão de Irina era o vício por roupas de marca e querer se parecer com os astros de basquete que idolatrava. Pietro pediu para ela deixar a felicidade adormecida de lado por um tempo, respirar um pouco de ar do Mississípi, arejar os pensamentos. Não tinha como, desde a surra sentia mais dores nas costelas, começara a ver cores pulsantes quando ouvia bluegrass ou country tocando nas rádios locais e passara mais tempo com Bishop na lojinha. Pietro era seu melhor amigo, queria a proteger de algo pior, mas ali não havia mais nada pior que voltar pra casa depois da escola. Pietro era seu único amigo naquela cidade.

 

Bem, ele e o Bishop.

 

Mas o Bishop tava morto. Ou era assim que queria pensar agora em Bishop.

Porque se Pietro era católico medroso com suas superstições, Bishop era o símbolo maior na comunidade que as tradições perduravam até nas gerações mais novas. Até Bishop se arrepender de seus pecados, aceitar Jesus Cristo em sua vida e ir praquelas igrejas que fazem lavagem cerebral na vida da pessoa. Bishop, então, estava morto, pois toda a essência dele fora transmutada nesse novo ser engomado, de terno de segunda mão, gravata combinando, calças bem presas com cinto, Bíblia enorme na mão e uma maleta com folhetos bíblicos e preconceituosos na outra.

Bishop encontrara os Céus e não voltaria mais. Menos mal, não precisaria visitá-lo mais pra explicar que mesmo com a porra da reabilitação forçada, toda a dor que sentia de abstinência, a confusão mental e a vontade louca de às vezes simplesmente sumir haviam passado.

Sim, iria mentir pro Bishop, já que ele era a alegoria de mentiras que causavam boas impressões naquela comunidade. De ex-traficante, falsário, contrabandista de armas e munição da comunidade, Bishop agora atendia por Samuel, seu nome do meio e que era bíblico também. Péssima escolha por assim dizer.

 - Tá admirando a paisagem?

 - Que fórmula é aquela lá no quadro? - perguntou sem pensar.

 - Ah, um pequeno teste para os espertinhos...

 - Aquela equação ali é de hidrodinâmica. Você não sente vergonha na cara de fazer isso com as crianças?

 - E vou me divertir com o quê nessa escola?

 - Com os pais submissos delas?

 - Okay, você tem um ponto válido. Tenho café e biscoitos na diretoria, isso não é um convite. - olhou bem para esse personagem de seu passado. A pessoa parada no tempo, que não saiu do mesmo lugar, não mudou nem um pouco, cumpriu a promessa que não iria sair dali caso ela precisasse. Não queria que fosse assim. Há certas coisas na vida que as pessoas não entendem quando alguém como ela promete algo.

Nunca confie em um drogado.

Nunca confie em alguém com esquizofrenia.

Definitivamente nunca confie em alguém que vai pro Inferno daqui a pouco.

 - Como vai a vida?

 - Ah o mesmo... Tocando aqui e ali...

 - Você está mais ajeitada... - indicando o corpo curvado da mais nova. - O Norte fez bem pra você.

 - Consegui dar uma escapada pra fora...

 - Canadá?

 - Fiquei na França uns tempos, interior.

 - Oh que chique! Quem te bancou?

 - Ninguém. Fui por minha conta.

 - Como sobreviveu?

 - Fiquei tocando na rua. Arranjei um bico de guia também...

 - Guia na França?

 - A cena musical lá era pequena. Fiz o favor de aprender tudo pra fazer direitinho.

 - Me espanta você querer voltar...

 - Ah isso... então...

 - Biscoitos?

 - Não, valeu... - silêncio. - O quê?

 - Eu não te ensinei boas maneiras antes de sair?

 - Sim, e lembro muito bem de você também gritando comigo que não ia querer saber o que eu ia fazer da minha vida ou não.

 - Águas passadas...

 - Estranho como para duas pessoas na mesma situação as consequências não são as mesmas.

 - Ouch, tá tentando me fazer arrepender de ter deixado você ir?

 - Mas cê nem se arrependeu, não é...?

 - Águas passadas... - outro silêncio. O interior da diretoria continua a mesma, menos a pessoa sentada na cadeira confortável. A ex-professora de matemática que salvou sua vida diversas vezes. A que fazia ela passar vergonha na frente da sala também quando não respondia as perguntas corretamente. E que ensinara a equacionar números irreais pairando sobre sua cabeça quando ficava pior. Que não a expulsou das aulas quando por acaso descobriu o porquê ela deixava a porta do quarto detrás fechada a 4 chaves diferentes e um ferrolho de aço. A entender que sinestesia não era uma maldição e que a música era uma benção. E dava um lugar seguro pra dormir quando sua casa não era mais o lugar para uma criança permanecer.

Srta. Lazzini explicou em uma bebedeira regada a vinho caríssimo - e Irina sóbria, quieta, comendo seu sanduíche de queijo, confortavelmente sentada no chão da sala enorme da imensa casa da professora, bem afastada da cidade, beirando Belle Chase - que a escola era um hobby para manter aparências. Que na verdade ela fazia mais dinheiro no quarto dos fundos e clientes dispostos a pagar muito mais que o salário que recebia por mês em uma única sessão. Irina sentiu o comichão de perguntar qual sessão, mas preferiu deixar a professora ter o momento dela. Foi a primeira vez que vira Estella Lazzini chorando.

Só foi entender o porquê ela chorava (E tomara uma garrafa inteira de vinho) quando recebeu a visita de um policial e alguém do Conselho Tutelar na aula do dia seguinte com uma acusação de destruição de propriedade privada e furto. A avó encontrara um jeito de fazer a neta voltar para a casa que não mais amava. Só precisou apelar para o divino e a palavra bíblica. No relatório da assistente social tinha uma marcação para encaminhamento psicológico urgente. A influência que Lazzini tinha dentro da cidade era muita, mas não o suficiente para provar que a menina passara a infância e parte da adolescência sofrendo abuso físico e psicológico por uma senhora que todos consideravam gentil, caridosa e dedicada a ajudar as pessoas menos afortunadas.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Seu rosto estava muito perto do ombro da pessoa mais alta. Não sabia porque aceitara o convite para dançar. Nem sabia arrastar os pés no ritmo direito! Seu lugar era sempre ao lado da banda, não sendo espectadora. Por um momento se manteve em total concentração para não errar um passo, acabou pisando de leve no sapato caro da companheira de ônibus, agora ex-colega de classe em álgebra avançada.

 

Entre o sábado e a segunda, tudo fora um perfeito filme sem foco, com a sonorização toda trocada e muito a se chorar. Encontrara Pietro no pub do bairro acima, trocaram olhares, se abraçaram, sentaram no bar sob o olhar vigilante do sênior Drennan, pediram batatas fritas, dois pints de stout e choraram até soluçar. Não terminaram a metade dos copos, as batatas esquecidas de lado, apenas dois amigos de longa data abraçados de lado e chorando como crianças desamparadas. E agora lá estava ela dançando com a ex-colega de classe que tinha quase certeza que se odiaram muito na época de escola.

 

Nos poucos momentos em que se mantinha sóbria, Irina não se aproximava de pessoas. O máximo que desfrutava da companhia de alguém era ao lado de Pietro ou da professora de Matemática. Enquanto com o amigo fiel tudo levava a mais outra dose para apaziguar a dor interna e externa, com a professora a dinâmica era um tanto diferente. Srta. Lazzini falava, Irina obedecia, sem pestanejar, sem chiar. Esse era o trato feito pelas duas. Porque Irina sabia que a professora não ia a machucar por nada nesse mundo e tinha um coração bom mesmo com a fachada de a pior cretina filha da puta em toda escola com seu jeito dominante de comandar as aulas, responder à altura a administração e a colocar pais e outros professores em seus devidos lugares quando era preciso. Ninguém gostava de Lazzini como profissional, a carrasca da escola. E aí a professora mais temida apresentou a pupila mais velha: a tão popular e certinha menina hispânica de notas incríveis, a promessa de dar um bom nome aquela escola falida quando se formasse.

 

A prometida de família classe média, casa dos sonhos, cerca branca, cachorro e carro na garagem foi escolhida para 2 faculdades fora de Nova Orleans, não aceitou nenhuma, foi para a Tulane e honrar a cidade que acolhera sua família tão bem nos tempos de crise nas ilhas da América Central. Era médica plantonista e dançava muito bem. E tinha um cheirinho bem gostoso se assim poderia considerar.

 - Se você pisar no meu pé de novo, juro que te jogo na piscina.

 - Eu sei nadar.

 - Oh eu disse jogo o teu cadáver na piscina depois que te estrangular.

 - Quanta delicadeza.

 - Eu sei de 17 modos de cometer um assassinato perfeito e cobrir sem ninguém perceber...

 - Boa sorte então...

 - Sua boba... Tou te zoando... - a mão já segura em suas costas subiu um pouco para apoiar um quase abraço enquanto a música tocava na jukebox no fundo do bar da dondoca amiga de trabalho da então parceira de dança descompassada. - Desculpa por aquele dia no ônibus... Eu estava muito...

 - Cansada?

 - Sim, cansada... - o desabafo pareceu ser inédito. Não conhecia bem a ex-colega para dizer se ela ficava cansada com facilidade ou não. Apenas sentia que essa dança não ia levar a muitas novidades, apenas o inevitável. - A rotina tem sido cansativa...

 - Sua cara amassada no vidro foi bem legal de se olhar...

 - Cala a boca...

 - Me faz calar? - com um puxão mais forte a mais alta ajeitou o compasso da dança e também calou a ex-colega desajeitada de classe. Irina não compreendeu de imediato o que fora a demonstração de força velada, mas sentiu a mesma coisa quando Srta. Lazzini a fazia obedecer sem abrir o bico para protestar.

 - Muito bem... Assim que eu gosto... - sussurrou a mais alta em seu ouvido bom, um beijo discreto também foi deixado ali um pouco mais abaixo no pescoço, o abraço que já estava quase se tornou completo. O rosto enterrado na escápula esquerda da mulher mais velha, ouvindo o coração com o nariz e testa. Sinestesia novamente, como uma confusão de sentidos e o ouvido maldito pairando sobre as notas do jazz leve da jukebox faltando peças.

 - Sidney Bechet! - exclamou do nada, ainda com o rosto grudado no corpo da mulher mais velha que comandava a dança com mais segurança.

 - Oi? - a resposta foi seguida de um ruído de uma risada sufocada, um carinho espontâneo na nuca e um apertar em seu ombro direito.

 - "Se você ver a minha mãe". É a versão dele, só pode! É o nome da música, só que traduzida, sei lá como se fala em francês.

 - Você ficou meses na França e não sabe falar nada?

 - Eu não precisei falar muito. A não ser pra comprar comida. ou perguntar por direções, sou péssima com placas.

 - O que eu vou fazer com você...? - o outro desabafo inédito a deixou de pernas bambas, o apertar em seus ombro subiu para seus cabelos bagunçados em um coque mal feito. Dedos que passaram entre os cachos e a fizeram levantar seu rosto para encarar a dançarina.

 - Seja lá o que for, preciso passar no hotel antes.

 - E posso saber o porquê?

 - Medicamentos. Não posso pular.

 - Okay, te levo lá e depois vamos pra minha casa.

 - Tem certeza?

 - Não.

 - Ótimo incentivo. Parabéns.

 - Cala essa boca e continua aí fingindo que não tava gostando de fungar no meu cangote.

 - Você é tão das antigas... "Fungar no cangote", que pitoresco...


	4. Chapter 4

A ida ao quarto foi rápida, pegou os medicamentos, engoliu o último da noite com um gole de água da pia do banheiro, verificou se seu rosto não estava com aquelas olheiras horríveis que se alojavam quando ela se encarava no espelho. Não, sem olheiras. Estava melhor então, como Lazzini falara. Pegou uma muda de roupa, enrolou dentro de uma sacola qualquer e soltou o coque para fazer uma diferença. Seja lá o que fosse acontecer naquela noite, já sabia que não seria nada muito inesperado. Ela e a "pupila" tinham uma história secreta na escola, algo que Irina meio que tinha vergonha de admitir que mal lembrava devido seu estado psicológico na época. Mas a mulher não desistira depois que ela pisara em seu pé várias vezes, nem quando disse que precisava de medicamentos para se manter em um curso normal e padrão de vida.

 

Desceu as escadas com rapidez e chegou no saguão do hotel pequeno e aconchegante que conseguira com o dinheiro que ganhara com o último adiantamento do álbum que fizera participação de um cantor de bluegrass de Tennessee, uma grana boa, passar uma semana em casa (E quando Nova Orleans iria deixar de ser seu lar?) e voltar a gravar com outros contatos musicais. Era essa a vida que escolhera. Riu de si mesma, escolha a vida. Era aquela frase famosa do tal livro que Lazzini enviara por correio para ela quando soube de um endereço depois que fugiu de casa. "Escolha a vida!" e assim como o protagonista, ela decidira escolher não escolher a vida, as contas pagas, a casa com hipoteca, a cerca branca, o cachorro, ter um teto, viajar em trens ou ônibus pelo país, tocando aqui e ali com quem precisava dela, tratando a loucura que insistiam que ela tinha em si com doses homeopáticas de música e um coquetel institucionalizado do governo. Tava indo bem por alguns anos, tava indo muito bem.

 

 - Obrigado por estar conosco Srta. Irina... - disse o recepcionista dando um recibo para ela, o carimbo de pago no final do papel, um sorriso sincero do rapaz, uma sobrancelha arqueada da ex-colega de classe.

 - Ahn... okay... Mas eu não vou demorar muito, amanhã tou aqui de novo... A não ser que você precise do quarto e... Tá bem vazio aqui, alguém pediu o quarto?

 - E envie a bagagem para esse endereço até ao meio de amanhã, sim? - disse a mulher mais velha para o recepcionista obviamente boquiaberto pela voz. E pela fama da pessoa. Ela não era só uma médica, ela era a única médica hispânica da cidade a ganhar prêmios de caridade e fazer parte do Conselho Municipal. 

 

Quando chegou ao táxi, sentar e apertar o cinto no automático, a ficha caiu.

 - Oh, você pagou a minha conta!

 - Bem que Estella disse que você teria uns parafusos soltos... Demorou a entender? - o motorista deu a partida no carro e virou a esquina para a avenida principal.

 - E a minha bagagem vai pra onde?

 - Lá pra casa.

 - Pra sua casa.

 - Sim.

 - Pra sua casa?

 - Tem eco aqui nesse carro? Porque acho que ouvi...

 - Pra sua casa mesmo?! - recebeu um beliscão de leve no pescoço, se encolheu imediatamente. - Hey para com isso!! Faz cócegas!

 - Ótimo. Não discuta comigo e obedece antes que eu mude de ideia.

 - Você já pagou a conta e mandou o rapaz mandar minha bagagem para...

 - Se você falar isso de novo, eu juro que vou...

 - Percebe que essa situação é deveras estranha?

 - E por que isso?

 - Porque você não pediu a minha permissão pra fazer essas coisas. - o tamborilar de dedos na perna foi a resposta, depois o silêncio por cerca de 10 minutos de viagem para o norte de Nova Orleans.

 

 

 - Tá, primeiro você segura aqui...

 - Isso eu já sabia.

 - Então por que perguntou?

 - Porque com a tua filhotinha é diferente...?

 - Deixa eu ver se a água tá muito quente... - o banheiro da casa dos sonhos da ex-colega estava um pouco apertado com a quantidade de gente ali. A dona da casa era de estatura alta e longas pernas, intimidadora, a criança de colo observava tudo com a mãozinha na boca, mordiscando com as gengivas os dedos, a visitante estava abaixada no chão frio segurando a menininha com cuidado.

 - Hey olha aqui! Um patinho de borracha! - apertou o brinquedo aquático na frente do nariz da criança e obteve a resposta que queria, o pequeno silvo irritante do brinquedo provocou uma lupada de ar no rostinho rechonchudo. A risada foi alta. E a curiosidade de querer o patinho também.

 - E-ela nunca fez isso com o patinho... - confessou a mãe se abaixando na altura das duas e retirando a roupinha da filha, com poucos movimentos se livrou de um macacão e blusinha. A água estava agradável ao toque. - E por que com minha filha é diferente?

 - Duh?! Porque ela é a tua filha?!

 - Você gosta de irritar os outros com essa sua insolência ou é só comigo?

 - Você gosta, vou fazer o quê? Oh whooooa, patinho mal! - a lufada de ar foi substituída por um esguicho fraco de água no rostinho do bebê. A criança não se abalou, continuou sua forma singular de explorar o banho com as mãos, batendo as perninhas, apertando o patinho para fazer movimentos na água. - Ela nasceu assim?

 - Urrum... - respondeu a mãe atenciosa em passar sabonete líquido nas costas da filha e massageando com movimentos circulares.

 - Como é que você se sente?

 - No começo foi difícil, aceitar e tudo mais... Muitas brigas com o pai... E meus pais... Mas tudo valeu a pena, eu amo demais essa coisinha aqui pra me deixar abalar pela opinião insignificante dos outros que não pagam minhas contas, não alimentam minha filha...

 - Já pensou em ensinar libras pra ela?

 - Libras?!

 - Sim, linguagem de sinais. Eu li que quanto mais cedo ela acostumar com a linguagem, mais fácil ela pegar as palavras quando mais velha.

 - Ela só tem 1 ano e meio!

 - Eu sei um pouco de libras, se quiser...

 - Por que raios você aprendeu libras?!

 - Musicista aqui? Encontro gente de tudo que é tipo, já toquei uma vez com uma intérprete fazendo a tradução simultânea.

 - Cê tá brincando... - riu-se a mais velha tendo cuidado em não molhar os olhos da filha com sabão.

 - Ela meio que me ensinou umas coisas...

 - Tipo o quê?

 - O negócio de sentir a música com as mãos? Ela tava se divertindo com meus fones...

 - Não sei se é cedo demais para introduzir isso tudo agora...

 - Mais tarde não é lá muito recomendado, doutora...

 - Quero que ela tenha uma infância normal, apenas isso... - o olhar que deu para a mãe esfregando a cabeça com poucos cabelos da menininha foi de confusão. - Quero dizer que quero que ela aproveite esse tempinho de forma saudável e...

 - Tudo bem, não tava julgando. Só dei uma ideia.

 - Você é estranha Sarah Irina...

 - Diz a mulher que pagou a minha conta no hotel e literalmente ordenou que a minha bagagem viesse para cá.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Bondinho lotado, gente com corpo pra fora, além da capacidade. Hora do rush no almoço debaixo do sol de mais outro verão. Com o case pesado nas costas, para entre as pernas, deu seu lugar para uma idosa com braço quebrado vinda do Tulane.  
Pensou se não seria melhor mudar de instrumento, olhou com carinho para o único objeto que viciara sem causar danos cerebrais em toda sua vida e não, não iria desistir do cello.

Na aula de improvisação que iria ter aquela semana, mais outro contato. Um grupo de cordas que precisava de solista pra casamentos.

Odiava músicas de casamento.

Mas a grana tava curta, a hospedagem custava, assim como a comida e os favores não eram pra sempre. Não queria mais pedir as noites pra tia Lídia na biblioteca infantil. O quartinho era perfeito para dormir, mas não era cara de pau o suficiente para pedir para morar no segundo andar. Refez as contas, a pousada daria pra mais 2 dias, lavaria pratos pra Andrea por 1 semana todas as manhãs, ajudaria Srta. Lanzzini nas tarefas da escola a tarde, a noite iria pras apresentações que apareciam. O que restava era busking na rua - o que não rendia muito se não tivesse alguém junto tocando ou cantando - ou vender a alma pra uma sinfônica que não cessava de enviar emails e ligar todo final de semana.

Odiava música clássica.

O Bondinho foi diminuindo a velocidade para desembarcar alguns passageiros ligeiros, ela desconfortavelmente topou com o case pesado e maciço nas costas de alguém. Esperou o xingamento. Recebeu um sorriso.  
\- Paz em Cristo, irmã. - Samuel, ex-Bishop, o cara que era a referência no bairro pra malandragem.  
\- Oi cara... - disse apenas. Não ia cometer a indelicadeza de chamar o ex-traficante de Bishop (seria uma ofensa até devido a natureza da crença que ele seguia agora). Ele tentou dar um abraço de lado, ela não deixou o contato mais aproximado. Havia regras de convívio com ex-drogados e seus ex-traficantes: não se misturava gentilezas com negócios.  
\- Tentando a vida ainda?  
\- Fazendo o que posso...  
\- Falaram bem da tua apresentação lá na praça.  
\- Foi de improviso, mas rendeu uns trocados.  
\- Então irmãzinha... Com trabalho árduo e fé em Deus, tudo dá certo... Você deveria dar um pulo lá na congregação na próxima semana...  
\- Sei não, cara...  
\- Como não sabe? Só passar, fica um pouco, se não curtir a vibe, se escafede...  
\- Sei não... Tem gente lá que não quero topar, sacas?  
\- Ce é de casa, irmãzinha. Te cubro caso encasquetarem.  
\- Bish... Samuel?  
\- Fala irmãzinha...  
\- Vale a pena?  
\- O quê?  
\- Negar todo teu passado pra estar aqui agora?  
\- Tá me tirando Irina?  
\- É interesse genuíno, véi... Vale a pena? Aceitar Deus e ver a luz azul e tudo mais?  
\- Vale. Cada segundo. Tá a fim de conhecer a boa palavra?  
\- Não, não... Valeu...  
\- Cê sabe o que acontece né?  
\- Nem precisa dar sermão, Bishop. - não pode conter a revolta, precisou falar novamente no passado.  
\- A velha é de boas. Ajuda a criançada na alfabetização. Tá melhor, sabe? Consegue umas grã-fina pra doar dinheiro nas feirinhas.  
\- Você sabe muito bem que não é isso que me afasta de ir na igreja, véi...  
\- O que é então?  
\- Não vai fazer a dor parar assim do nada.  
\- Aceitei Jesus não pra parar a dor, irmãzinha... É pra aliviar a culpa. Meu ponto é esse Irina. Pense bem, sábado tem coral. Você ligada nas músicas iria adorar.  
\- Vai ter comida?  
\- A gente dá um jeito.

 

\-----  
As coisas tinham mudado desde seu tempo, agora era tudo muito ajeitadinho e ritualizado. Tinha regrinhas, hierarquia, preparação. Esses jovens milênios que gostavam de apreciar a experiência e não o estado de estar desatado da realidade.  
Tudo era performance.  
Desde o joguinho sedutor entre traficante e garotinhas de menos de 20 anos, o glamour de pequenos pacotinhos embrulhados em fitas coloridas, nada de seringas, apenas pílulas e a imaginação.

Sentou derrotada no capô da caminhonete aos pedaços do ex-fuzileiro naval, agora cozinheiro de restaurante chique. Atrás da cozinha era onde circulava o cardápio secreto, mas em forma de pílulas, de adesivos, de pó cristalizado muito bem higiênico e arrumadinho.  
\- A vida é assim Irina. A gente se acostuma nessa porra.  
\- Cê tá de sacanagem...  
\- Agora todo mundo é gentil um com o outro. Faz parte do teatro de merda das aparências... - Andrew era o que chamavam de Bon vivant, aproveitava cada minuto de sua vida com a criação de pratos que impressionavam a burguesia minoritária de Nova Orleans, pagando quase 500 dólares por um pedaço de carne de porco com um caldo qualquer, mais 100 pra escolher a droga de preferência, uma gorjeta pro garçom explorado, um review animado para o chef. Reputação.  
\- Onde você consegue a coisa bruta aqui?  
\- Hey, nem pensa! Cê tá mais tempo viva que todo mundo que conheço! Não vai voltar pra estrada vazia não, meu anjo!  
\- Anjo o seu cu, véi. Lá tenho cara de anjo?  
\- Essa é a única coisa que sinto falta daquela época, a gente gritava um com o outro, se chutava, se quebrava na porrada. Uma geração marcada por cintadas, proibições e falta de controle sobre o próprio destino. Hoje esses pulhas filhos da putinha têm o que querem antes do final do colegial e tá tudo bem...  
\- Eu só queria uma dose, porra. Não discursinho hipócrita teu.  
\- Cê nunca foi fácil né? O Pietro bem que tava certo de sair, encontrou a metade da laranja pra chupar pro resto da vida.  
\- Que nojo, cara...  
\- Ah vai dizer que tu também não queria? Você corria atrás da fessora que nem cachorrinho abandonado...  
\- Vai se foder... - o rapaz mais velho riu alto e tirou o cigarro de dentro do uniforme, acendeu sem pressa, bafejou pro alto com um olhar sonhador.  
\- Imagina só... Ir pra casa e saber que tem alguém te esperando...? Esse é o sonho, bichinha... Ter confiança suficiente de que não vai ferrar com a vida desse alguém e saber que a pessoa vai estar ali, sacas? Sem brigas, sem besteira, sem drama desnecessário. A pessoa tá ali por você incondicionalmente sem pedir nada em troca, sem destruir você por dentro pra ter controle... Essa porra aí eu quero é muito. Xoxota e peito é pouco quando cê sabe que a pessoa te ama, saca? Essa merda toda aqui faz sentido. Tipo quebra-cabeças. E escuta o que tou te dizendo, o Pietro é o mais esperto da gente, o viadinho encontrou o rabo de saia e tá mantendo a onda e a responsa. Admiro isso nele, o cara é cego, caralho! Era o primeiro da fila quando buscávamos as encomendas do Bishop...  
\- Cê sabe que ele se converteu?  
\- Aquele monstro? O filha da puta dava açúcar mascavo pra gente na cara dura!  
\- Sei lá, ele parecia bem em paz...  
\- Ninguém tá, guria. Tudo fachada.  
\- Quanto é essa porcaria aí em pílula?  
\- Pra você, nunca. Sossega que não vou vender nada pra ti.  
\- Mas eu preciso de um pouco!  
\- Se fodeu guria, não vou botar o meu na reta pra ganhar dinheiro suado. E porra! Cê é o cérebro da turma! Formou antes da gente, foi pra porra da orquestra, para de arruinar mais a tua vida.  
\- Cê é um babaca, sabia? - ele deu de ombros e ajeitou o gorro na cabeça grande de orelhas de abano.  
\- Só pra te deixar ligada: tem gente de olho, falou? Não quero encrenca.


	6. Chapter 6

E tem dias nos quais eu não esqueço de nada, lembrar de tudo e querer morrer em seguida. Ataque simultâneo de combustão espontânea. Seria tão legal. Ter o carinho de todos e o desprezo de ambas as partes. Brilhante. Como preencher uma folha em branco, como sentir o calor sufocante, como estar quatro anos sem ter felicidade.

Se ausência de emoções fosse a negligencia de sentimentos, eu seria sociopata. Certa vez, e deve ter sido aos meus 13 anos e meio, quando minha bisneta era pequena ainda, de colo, não sabia falar direito, eu a levei no médico. Foi em um Hospital perto do Mississipi, uma cidadezinha pequena e fui nesse Hospital porque eu pedi carona, mas se eu pedia carona, então era com... ahn... Não, eu não tinha mais 13... Foi depois [daquela hippie na estrada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041686/chapters/32799735)... ou foi antes...? Eu não sei, eu nunca sei...

\- Hey Irina! Sem corpo mole! Cadê o resto da partitura? – está aqui dentro da minha cabeça seu imprestável. Era isso que eu adoraria falar.

\- Calma já tou acabando! – eu grito do outro lado das poltronas do galpão onde eu ensaiava toda semana. Nove páginas em menos de dois dias.

\- O que é isso? – ele continua a insistir a entender o que se passa comigo?

\- Sei lá. Só sei que quero aumentar um tom aqui e voltar pro refrão.... – o meu patrão me olha. “Meu” patrão, pois é o cara que me paga para tocar toda semana no álbum dele. Cantor decadente, coisa de fundo de quintal e incrivelmente melódico.

 

\-------

Era uma bela noite no auditório. A turma mal percebia o quanto a aula sobre Blues e Jazz incendiava os olhos cansados. Como ouvir Billie Holliday e Chet Baker era prazeroso, era seu ponto alto da existência, era sua razão de viver. A música pecaminosa dos crioulos da Chad Street, os carros velhos com músicas, músicas lindas de vozes femininas graves e sensuais, as letras sobre o sofrimento humano, a melodia não-reparável, intraduzível, aprazível. No termo mais chulo possível: Orgasmo musical.

Intelectuais às favas, entrelinhas estúpidas. Ninguém entenderia como é sentir as notas entranhadas nas veias, cada acorde, cada dedilhado, vibrato, pizzicato impulsionados via sangue. Não precisava de sinfônica para isso. O Clube do Cinco cheio em uma matinê no sábado, fumaça dos charutos dos ricos, cigarro de palha dos pobres, jóias e dinheiro, separados por alas, mas nenhum deles é diferente a musica. A música iguala qualquer um. Até o mais infecto e mais depravado, a música une. E não adianta dizer que é música de negro safado, preguiçoso. Une e você, riquinho de merda estúpido que abusa das menininhas do French Quarter, joga seus lixos no pedaço pobre VAI ter que entrar no compasso.

A música iguala qualquer um, até uma usuária de heroína percebe isso. Até uma estúpida usuária sabe que por trás das viagens e do chuto inicial, tudo que sobra é música. Que cada sonoridade faz o coração bater, o sangue fluir até a cabeça e fazer aquela parte esquecida funcionar. É como se estivesse lá naquele salão escuro – sem nunca ter pisado lá – com as luzes no chão, piso encerado, o palco central. Era ela ali. Um quarteto de cordas, dois saxofones, um trompete e um belo piano de cauda. Era ela ali. No Cello, no cielo, no Céu.

E sentia seu queixo tremer, seus olhos turvados, o gosto salgado. Ela sabia chorar, sabia sim, mas fazia muito tempo que esqueceu de como fazer isso direito. Alguma vez juraram para que se ela chorasse, a matariam em nome de Deus. Ou era ao contrário? Bem, se ela não existisse agora, não pediria nada à Ele, só o som cristalino da música de Nova Orleans.

As lágrimas descem e ela sabia que sentia alguma coisa. A música fazia isso também, fazia sua parte em tudo isso, mas ela sabia que é na música que ela se encontrava, aonde era salva de todo pecado cometido, que era perdoada de toda maldade em seu coração. Sua boca abre e parece que iria gritar de desespero, mas é música. Seus dedos acompanham linhas imaginárias, está tocando a música no cello imaginário, é ela. Em uma Nova Orleans horrível do lado de fora, mas incrivelmente linda aqui dentro. E ela chora porque é jazz tocando do outro lado da rua do galpão e é o “neto” de Chet Baker.

\- Hey Irina! Você não pode sair! – diz alguém com autoridade que ela não reconhece. – Aonde vai essa menina?! – ela atravessa o teatro cheio de pessoas estranhas, mas alguém grita que ela será expulsa do ensaio caso saia por aquela porta que acabou de abrir. A noite está quente, como qualquer outra na Califórnia e ela vê que o barzinho chique ali perto do campus tocava Nelson Baker, o pretenso neto de Chet Baker, nunca reconhecido, nunca ouvido. Ela pede para entrar e não a deixam como faziam em Nova Orleans, então ela o vê. E o trio. E eles vivem. Vivem em um LP velho em uma jukebox em um barzinho de riquinhos em L.A.

\- Eu conhecia eles... – ela diz em voz alta.

\- Conhecia quem?

\- O trio do Clube do Cinco em Nova Orleans...

\- Mas o quê...? – e alguém a puxa para dentro do bar.

 

\- Aqui diz que você já foi usuária de opiódeos...

\- Sou usuária de heroína, meu senhor.

\- É disso que eu gosto! Garota de atitude!

\- Peraê Liam, precisamos conversar! Essa guria tem problemas saca?

\- Vocês tocaram com a Billie Holliday? Vi um pôster ali fora...

\- Escute guria: Você tem que firmar um compromisso conosco, se quer entrar nessa banda, na NOSSA banda, tem que largar essa porcaria.

\- Heroína, meu senhor...

\- Que seja...

\- Tá me ouvindo?

\- Tô.

\- Vai largar?

\- Não.

\- Mas que merda...!

\- Calma aê, John. Vamos conversar, não é? Menina, heroína destrói o teu cérebro sabia?

\- Uso desde meus 13 anos e nunca me senti tão bem...

\- Largou a escola por que então?

\- Tou na faculdade não é?

\- Mas mesmo assim! Essa porcaria te leva pro buraco!

\- Eu pareço estar no buraco?

\- Porra, guria! Assim não dá pra conversar!

 - O que você acha de 4 meses na França? Ar novo? Comida boa. Dinheiro por semana e 2 apresentações por noite?

 - Onde eu assino?

 

\- É muito interessante.

\- Aclamado pelo circuito Genebra-Paris.

\- Estupendo...

\- Parece um bando de gente sem roupa e sendo torturada...

\- Sarah, respeito! – ela me acotovela furtivamente. Como odeio exposições de Arte. – A artista é minha amiga!

\- Tá, foi mal...

\- Há um quê ilusório nas esculturas, não acha Ava...? – a outra torce o nariz para mim. Novidade.

\- Para mentes pequenas e fúteis, a Arte é menosprezada...

\- Pra mim continua sendo um bando de gente sem roupa... E sendo torturada...

\- Lamentável... Como é que consegue suportar essa ignóbil?

\- Usando vocabulário erudito? – eu zombo para me sentir confortável no constrangimento. – Pensei que sua mente pequena não entenderia como se manifesta o livre-arbítrio das pessoas.

\- Você é uma menininha ignorante, desprezível e não há ponto-de-vista artístico em sua essência. Só neurônios sem sinapse.

\- Eba! Vamos discutir sobre essência! – eu exclamo levantando os braços em contentamento.

\- Por favor, Sarah.... – ela me pediu com delicadeza. Ela sabia que minhas opiniões sobre Arte eram difíceis de se compreender para pessoas normais.

 

\- O que é Arte afinal? – pergunta Jennifer quase bêbada, sua irmã Aline sopra a fumaça do cigarro para longe. – Uma bela manifestação da essência humana.

\- Só sei de cinema, não venha me perguntar... – diz alguém que não conhece. São tantos! Essa Sarah prefere concentrar sua “essência” no sanduíche de presunto defumado na  mão esquerda e a caneta esferográfica na direita que tanto insiste em desenhar mais símbolos musicais para alguma partitura improvisada no catálogo de endereços da dona da casa. Ava a assiste com um leve sorriso nos lábios, sente esse sorriso toda vez que lembra como a garota cresceu, como cresceram.

\- Arte é um prazer minimalista.

\- Ih, lá vem ele!

\- É uma dádiva dos deuses! – diz o amigo exaltado. – Quão pequeno é o humano ao se deleitar na Arte...!

\- Pra mim continua sendo um bando de gente sem roupa... – resmunga a garota concentrada no catálogo de endereços, todos a olham. – E sendo torturada.

\- Ah sim! Foi o que você me disse ontem na exposição, Sarah... – diz a artista com seu copo de Martini. – Me explique essa sua afirmação.

\- Não obrigada, não quero ofender ninguém. – ela responde com cuidado.

\- Ofenda. É uma forma de se expressar muito interessante... – alisando um pouco a perna da garota que estava sentada na mesinha de café. Ava percebe no movimento e se senta ao lado de Sarah, instintivamente segura a sua mão direita.

\- Eu quero dizer... – pegando fôlego pela abordagem das duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. – Você pode pintar quadros ou fazer músicas... ou sei lá... escrever livros, dirigir filmes, desenhar quadrinhos, contar piadas... eles podem falar da mesma coisa, ou serem diferentes, mas vão ser sempre diferentes porque há milhares de pessoas no mundo que acham tal coisa interessante ou não...

\- Entendo...

\- Ahn... Quando eu peço para alguém ir em um concerto, peço que traga um travesseiro. – todos riram na mesa. – Ouvir é chato, ser passiva a “Arte” ou seja lá o que vocês chamam isso, é chato. Você pode aguentar duas horas no máximo de uma Sinfonia de Mozart, posso tocá-la por vinte horas seguidas mesmo odiando clássicos. Não tem explicação. Cada um sente alguma coisa quando vê “Arte”, eu não vejo, eu sinto pra dizer a verdade.

\- Explica isso então! Vai lá! – diz o único homem na rodinha mulheres bem sucedidas e extremamente entediadas com suas vidas amorosas.

\- Olha não me levem a mal, mas Arte pra mim é como estar sobre efeito de entorpecentes...

\- Um ponto-de-vista exótico... – diz a artista mais interessada no que a garota está dizendo sobre o tédio de ser passivo.

\- Ainda vamos entender o que você quis dizer, hehe! – diz o único homem.

\- Ninguém me tira a conclusão que ERAM pessoas peladas sofrendo tortura física.

\- Mas a sua ópera de quase quatro horas não é tortura, certo?

\- E por que deveria ser? Se ela gosta de pintar gente sofrendo, eu gosto de passar quatro horas arranhando fios metálicos com um arco de crina de cavalo.

\- E eu gosto de cozinhar, seria isso Arte? – todos riem para quem comenta.

\- Aí eu concordo que seja Arte! Sua comida é boa pra caramba! – mais risos. O papo vai para outros assuntos menos filosóficos.

\- Jennifer estava realmente interessada no seu ponto-de-vista... – Ava diz maliciosa.

\- Eu percebi bem qual ponto ela queria se interessar... – responde Sarah com mau-humor. – Me diz: Qual é a necessidade de se ficar tocando outra pessoa? Qual é a graça?

\- Quer realmente saber o que tem de divertido nisso...? Eu posso mostrar... – com um olhar malicioso nas mãos da garota. Sarah se encolhe no lugar e pigarreia. As duas se levantam e vão para a varanda.

\- Prefiro quando você cozinha. Demonstra bastante o que sente por mim...

\- Gostaria de fazer mais que isso...

\- Estou bem assim...

\- Mas não parou de usar heroína...

\- Isso eu não vou parar...

\- Por que não? – sua voz estava baixa e trêmula.

\- Porque não se pára de usar. É impossível. – ela cruza os braços com aquela expressão altiva. – Você pode ficar dois, três anos sem encostar nela, mas sempre vai voltar.

\- Essa história tá me assustando...

\- Não importa quanto tempo eu ficar limpa, meu coração vai precisar de um pouco de felicidade. Eu sinto falta dela e ela de mim. Eu só encontrei paz ali, sabe? Você pode dizer que não, que o conforto e carinho que me dá sobre essa necessidade, mas para mim não é suficiente. Nunca é suficiente, eu posso pensar que estou bem agora, que a vida é linda, que posso discutir arte com intelectuais, mas eu me sinto presa. E quando eu querer me soltar, vou procurar a primeira coisa que me deixa feliz...

\- Então...

\- Então o quê?

\- Terei que arranjar um jeito de fazer você me procurar primeiro quando tudo ficar chato. – com um sorriso confiante.


	7. Chapter 7

Ouviu o bater de palmas no fundo do crânio. O sangue escorria morno do ferimento na tempora, o hematoma formando perto da orelha e queixo, o gosto ferroso de mais outra crise de abstinência sem solução. O pulso direito inchado, os dedos ralados, a apatia chegando com tudo.

O eco das palmas bateu no fundo do crânio e deu a fisgada no ouvido esquerdo, era dali que a dor maior estava alojada. Abriu a boca para pedir pro barulho infernal cessar, mas recebeu uma bengala de metal leve pousar no seu colo, uma grossa pasta de folhas soltas também, o cheiro característico de colônia pós-barba barata.  
\- Não tava esperando que você fosse voltar pra esse caminho...  
\- Encontrei o Bishop hoje.  
\- Como ele tá engomadinho?  
\- Irreconhecível. Veio com papo de conhecer a igreja.  
\- Como se você já não tivesse crescido lá...  
\- Sei lá véi... Ele parecia tão...  
\- Bitolado?  
\- Sereno.  
\- Tipo Cristo Sereno?  
\- Véi não brinca com isso, pô!  
\- Essa galera é muito estranha, só isso. Mês passado fizeram roda de oração prum camarada em Baton Rouge que tinha esfolado a esposa grávida em atropelamento. O bastardo pegou 80 anos, vai mofar lá, mas aí conhece a palavra, entrega a vida pra Jesus e é isso? Tá tudo perdoado?  
\- O que aconteceu com a vítima?  
\- Proteção de testemunhas. O cara era peixe médio do Orelhudo.  
\- Caralho...  
\- Aí que não vejo sentido, Sarah. Os safados vão lá, destroem as vidas dessas pessoas de maneiras mais horríveis possíveis, pagam advogado caro, subornam juiz e o caralho a quatro pra depois terem a sentença e se arrependerem em nome de Deus? Porra, se tivesse o mínimo de amor a Deus não fazia uma cavalice dessa...  
\- Você me surpreende com esse discurso... Vai defender uso liberado de armas pelos cidadãos de bem também?  
\- Não, claro que não porra! Sabe quantos casos de violência com armas de fogo que eu pego?! Quero essa porra liberada não! Veta tudo e tira esses filhos da puta de circulação.  
\- Então é a favor de sentenciados por homicídio a não terem benção de Deus, mas não quer armas nas mãos dos cidadãos de bem...?  
\- Cê sabe muito bem o que cidadão de bem faz nessa cidade...  
\- Oh se sei...  
\- Como tá o ouvido?  
\- Doendo. Pinicando. Já vai fazer um tempo que não vejo música nas coisas.  
\- Então cê nem chapada tá?  
\- Cê acredita que o Eggsy se recusou me passar qualquer coisa? Disse que tinha gente olhando... O Eggsy fodido falando isso?! Ele virou conspiracionista?  
\- Ainda bem, você não tava chapada. E a mão?  
\- Deve ter dedo quebrado aí, mas... Faz parte... Vivendo e aprendendo. Quê é isso aqui?  
\- Sua ficha criminal.  
\- Sério?  
\- Brinks, é o processo do cara que você bateu.  
\- Corrigindo: foi o rosto dele que colidiu acidentalmente com o meu pulso. Anota isso aí que podes usar em minha defesa.  
\- Eu não sou sei advogado. Sou dele.  
\- Oh! Véi, cê nem devia estar aqui conversando comigo! Isso é coerção de testemunha.  
\- Você bateu no cara, não é testemunha.  
\- Peraê que vou gritar no corredor do hospital lotado por ter meus direitos violados.  
\- Tecnicamente você nem cidadã de Nova Orleans é. Não tem endereço fixo, número de serviço social e acho que a única coisa que prova que você é você é a sua identidade.  
\- Que tá vencida faz tempo. Tem meu passaporte, serve?  
\- Cê sabe o que vai acontecer né?  
\- Quantos dias no xilindró?  
\- Se meu cliente pegar leve, uns dois ou três.  
\- Hmmmmm se bem que tem comida e cama de graça na cadeia... Uma boa opção devido aos acontecimentos.  
\- Vou ser honesto contigo, meu cliente nunca pega leve com ninguém.  
\- Tudo bem, também não espero que ele levante da cama tão cedo.

\- Volte para seu lugar, sim?  
\- Tou com o ouvido entupido aqui, enfermeira... Tá doendo o dente aqui.  
\- Não deveria ter se metido em briga de bar desde o começo, Irina.  
\- Não lembro de ler no manual de vocês pra galera da enfermagem me julgar pelos meus atos. Aliás, isso não vai contra o código de ética de vocês...?  
\- Continue sentada ou chamarei a segurança.  
\- E meu ouvido?  
\- Espere que alguém irá te atender.  
\- Cês tão falando isso desde que cheguei aqui!  
\- O que eu perdi? - um corpo cansado e de cabelos encaracolados sentou ao seu lado.  
\- Duas macas embaladas, uma criança com braço quebrado e gente fazendo um mini simpósio sobre como vacinas são armas biológicas do governo para espalhar doenças secretas e matar seletivamente a população.  
\- Esqueceram que a corporação faz isso direto?  
\- Acho que os da classe média iam ficar escandalizados.  
\- Quem era a criança?  
\- Loirinho, mirrado, cicatriz na sobrancelha direita. Tava com uniforme da St. Brigitte...  
\- Hmmmmm, venho acompanhando ele...  
\- Então não é coincidência você estar aqui a essa hora da noite?  
\- Vim porque Pietro me pediu pra cuidar de você. O cliente dele tá entubado, sabia?  
\- Oh que peninha...  
\- Você não tem um pingo de remorso né? A droga te estragou tanto assim por dentro? Você era uma criança incrível e gentil, amorosa quando te conheci Sarah...  
\- Ele tava oferecendo doce pra uma guria já dopada. Na saída da Bourbon. Dentro do carro. Isso parece suspeito?  
\- As pessoas decidem suas vidas, Sarah.  
\- A guria tinha minha idade quando você me conheceu, Antonette.  
\- Você sabe como é... Ela era de menor, mas estava na rua tarde da noite. Não vão acreditar no testemunho dela, porque ela não vai falar...  
\- Antonette...  
\- O dito cujo tem dois escritórios lá em Jefferson, emprega muita gente...  
\- Qual parte de estupro de vulnerável e abuso você não entendeu?  
\- Porque é sempre assim que funciona aqui na Big Easy. Ninguém vê, ninguém julga, ninguém faz nada. Mas se aparece uma ex-drogada, sem teto, atrás do carro dele e o espanca com o próprio relógio...  
\- Um relógio bem caro, aliás...  
\- Todas as chances de você ir pra penitenciária são enormes, Sarah...  
\- Será que se eu fingir que me arrependo e peço benção pra igreja da vovó, eles me livram dessa?  
\- Nem brinca. Foram eles saberem que você voltou que já teve sermão direcionado pra "Sedução de Satanás sobre os jovens de Nova Orleans"...  
\- Não citando meu nome, tá ótimo. Tenho direitos autorais a cobrar.  
\- Você realmente não está nem aí?  
\- Sinceramente? Apavorada. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Talvez esse fosse o destino mesmo, voltar pra essa maldita cidade, não aguentar nem 2 semanas sem ficar chapada e ir pra cadeia. Talvez vire um livro... Ou um seriado! Oh, quem sabe um filme? Não aceito ninguém além de artista local me interpretando. Tem que defender a comunidade local de atores...  
\- Narcisista. Do meu lado. AGORA! - esse corpo não estava em seu campo de visão, mas a voz... A voz a fez se levantar na hora.  
\- E quem eu não esperava chegou... - disse entredentes, a assistente social Antonette Filligan a olhou de cima abaixo.  
\- Eu a chamei.  
\- Valeu! Tudo que precisava. - disse Sarah Irina tentando dar okay com as duas mãos, mas se arrependeu em mover demais os dedos da mão direita.  
\- Sem um pio!! - sibilou a segunda mulher. Era a Srta. Lanzinni.

Abriu um dos olhos e focou onde podia, a luz de uma janela ao fundo do escritório escuro. O sofá confortável debaixo de si estava pregando em suas roupas suadas. O sangue do ouvido foi drenado no hospital, mas o incômodo permanecia. O dolorido no braço também denunciava que esteve em soro e medicamentos. Melhor assim, estava com menos dor onde mais doía e uma fome desgraçada. O corpo não obedeceu ao comando de levantar e no máximo conseguiu virar no sofá e se deparar com uma estante enorme de madeira escura, cheia de livros grossos de diversos tamanhos e texturas. O mundo estava silencioso desde então. Estalou a mandíbula e sentiu que tudo estava no lugar novamente, respirou fundo com receio e a costela fraturada não deu nenhum sinal, já sua mente estava lenta, arrastada, porosa. Nenhuma canção, nenhuma nota pulando pelas pálpebras, apenas aquele sentimento inquietante de paz, ou como era que falavam que era.  
Ouviu o ranger de algo, passos, o sofá afundar um pouco em suas pernas levantadas para abrigar mais uma pessoa. Mãos que seguraram suas pernas baixadas perto de um colo que conhecia de muito tempo atrás nas saídas escondidas.  
\- Te deram tranquilizante com antidepressivos. Avisei do sério probleminha com opioides.  
\- Agradecida.  
\- Fui ver sua documentação também, Antonette está com teu passaporte e dei a minha palavra que você não iria sair da cidade até testemunhar no caso.  
\- Urrum. Antidepressivos você disse?  
\- O conselheiro abriu o olho hoje de tarde, aliás.  
\- Oh que peninha...  
\- Se você continuar com esse comportamento não vai convencer a juíza que praticou ato violento contra um agente do município por uma razão.  
\- A menina que ele tentou fazer, vai falar?  
\- Não. Saiu da cidade.  
\- Quer apostar 50 pratas que ela entra na lista de desaparecidos até final dessa semana?  
\- Você nem dinheiro tem!  
\- Por isso tou apostando, sei que vou ganhar.  
\- Temos que falar dessa sua megalomania... Narcisismo excessivo em um level intolerável...  
\- Somos tudo produto do meio em que convivemos, não?  
\- Acho que você tem que parar de viajar na maionese.  
\- De novo as frases de século passado, hahahahahaha, ai ai...  
\- O que foi?  
\- Tá voltando tudo...  
\- Hey, hey olha pra mim, olha mim, não pisca, olha pra mim, se concentra. Mantém a respiração. Não vai acontecer de novo.  
\- Antidepressivos, você disse?! Quantos?  
\- Não vou falar. Você vai dar um jeito de ir atrás e conseguir só pra você, sem acompanhamento.  
\- E por que eu faria isso?!  
\- Sarah...  
\- Ava...  
\- Cê não tá me olhando. Olha pra mim. Sarah? Sarah?


	8. Chapter 8

 

Festival.  
Muita gente.  
Muita.  
Corpos se esbarrando, esfregando, ansiedade tinha que vir justamente hoje, hoje em que ia tocar com quem eu mais respeitava no meu mundinho sem partituras.  
O chacoalhar de mãos foi esquisito, o sorriso forçado também.  
O que se fala pra pessoa que você mais admira no mundo?  
Mais que Jesus Cristo, que qualquer fantasma da cidade, mais que Laveau, mais que os da velha guarda, mais que todo mundo?  
Você não fala nada, essa é a resposta.

E foi esquisito.  
\- Mantenha o groove aí, docinho. - disse a musicista dando aquele tapinha camarada no meu ombro. O sorriso que tava praticamente gravado no fundo do meu crânio pro resto da minha vida, a mão suada ainda segurando a minha pingando.  
Se era pra chamar alguém de Deus, era ela.  
Cabelos encaracolados, voz de outro mundo, dedos ágeis de melodias intermináveis e impecáveis em instrumentos de latão. Tinha 6 anos a mais que eu. Como era possível adorar um ser humano sem ao menos conhecê-lo de verdade?

  
Ao trocar de mãos, recebi um meio abraço de lado, uma pessoa baixinha, cabelos longos, muitas pulseiras de couro, saia arrastando no chão.  
\- Ela vai tocar com a gente? - perguntou quem eu jamais ouvira a voz, mas decorara cada bendita música desde seu álbum de estreia com aquela banda indie sem contrato e sem futuro de 2001. Praticamente cresci ouvindo o cello dessa pessoinha quase me agarrando.

\- Tenda da canoa, daqui 2 horas. Não é? Não é? - Deus está falando comigo e não sei o que responder. Deus tem band-aid de bichinho no mindinho, assim como a tia de Ava. Aquela que todo mundo respeita, mas não lembro quando toquei com ela e Irma Thomas em algum lugar de Nova Orleans. 

 

Comida. 

Se há algo que me deixa feliz nas ruas de Nova Orleans é de identificar a comida mais gostosa do mundo em um só lugar. O festival fatura alto com isso, quem consegue as barraquinhas é um espaço ao sol também, estou no meu segundo pote de gumbo compartilhado com a criaturinha comilona ao meu lado no gramado. O sol está de rachar a cuca, mas o protetor solar espalhado no rostinho e nos braços me tranquilizam. O mormaço do meio-dia nos obriga a comer devagar, saboreando o paladar de muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Iris rumina e cantarola em seu ruminar. 

Ela pegou essa mania de mim, eu acho. Feliz com seu mundinho quieto de muitas imagens e nenhum som, ela mastiga bem de cada lado, cantarola sem querer alguma música que só ela entende. Pede pelo refrigerante gelado com dois gestos com os dedos, eu respondo com um que me ensinaram na biblioteca do bairro chique, vamos aos poucos introduzindo libras a ela. Engulo mais um pouco do refrigerante, pesco um cubo de gelo e mantenho ele na mão, com a toalhinha que era para ser o guardanapo da pequena, improviso uma trouxa gelada. Aplico em seu rosto e no pescoço quando ela dá um tempo na comilança. 

Realmente tá fazendo muito calor hoje. 

A mãe, encrenca da escola, chega de braços cruzados, mau humorada, pronta para mais outro bate-boca intelectual, a única coisa que quero é que ela se abaixe um pouco para poder ouvir o que ela fala, acima da música que vai e volta nos alto-falantes espalhados pelo espaço do festival. Ela faz dois sinais, um deles errado, a menininha ri alto em um gorgolejo que só ela sabe fazer para me fazer rir em situações como essa, a mãe fica vermelha, não sei se é de raiva, constrangimento, de calor. Ela repete o sinal, enfatizando onde errou, a menina abre um sorriso que faz toda a tensão de um começo de tarde extremamente quente e sem vento parecer a melhor coisa que decidimos fazer no final de semana. 

Ela exclama algo que não é inteligível para quem não está acostumado com o jeito dela, eu já compreendo o que ela quer: manha para acalmar a explosão da mãe. 

Ava a segura bem, braços firmes e trabalhados por anos a levando no colo, aprimorando suas técnicas no shibari e mãos ágeis na hora de segurar algum objeto de _impact play_ para acertá-lo com destreza em quem havia pagado por esse castigo. Sinceramente? Das únicas vezes que a testemunhei fazer isso, implorei para mim mesma que jamais iria desafiar essa mulher de maneira alguma. Ainda bem que o receptor do impacto não era eu. 

_(Por um momento lamentei pelo cara e também pela minha reação automática: me encolher no lugar e começar a chorar era algo que terapia alguma ia conseguir me livrar ao ouvir alguém sendo espancado)_

Com a pequena bem segura no colo, o rosto menos afogueado e o semblante mais calmo, ela disse algo novamente que não escutei. A música realmente estava muito alta. 

 -... tro lado. 

 - Oi? 

 - Cê tá surda? - apontei para todos os lados. 

 - Você consegue me ouvir? - exclamei tomando cuidado com a entoação. Ela negou impaciente. - Então eis a resposta. - ela virou-se pra menininha de barriga cheia e a beijou diversas vezes na testa, a criança riu da sensação. Com um cutucão com o tênis na minha perna, ela fez apenas um gesto. Aquele reservado para quem a obedecia de antemão, sem pestanejar, em um contrato sólido e assinado. 

 - Me segue! - gritou para trás, tendo sua bochecha apertada pela criança. 

\----

Sempre se sentia acuada em locais onde conhecia todo mundo, mas ninguém dirigia a palavra diretamente. Isso vinha acontecendo várias vezes quando decidiram seguir a vida juntas, dividindo os afazeres, a cama e as contas. Parecia um acordo tácito que não conseguia abrir o diálogo para compreender. Certas amigas não falavam com ela por algum motivo, e quando a mencionavam, sempre se dirigiam a Ava primeiro, como se não existisse ali naquele instante, um fantasma. 

No começo se sentiu péssima pelo tratamento frio dos outros, era um tipo diferente de gente que não sabia como lidar. As amigas de Ava eram notavelmente fora de seu limite de convivência e de conversas. Após um tempo acostumou com a dinâmica de pedir permissão para falar (fizera duas vezes, na terceira tomou a decisão sozinha e subira pro quarto de Iris para brincar de jokenpo). Apenas uma delas era exceção, mas mesmo assim a assustava de uma maneira esmagadora como a Srta. Lanzinni no começo da Álgebra I e as aulas avançadas após o horário. Logo identificou como a dançarina burlesca que fazia tour por Nova Orleans a cada verão e amava as histórias sobrenaturais da cidade. 

 - Oooooooh olhe só você! Quem eu queria ver! 

 - Eu? Tem certeza? - o abraço de lado foi vigiado por alguns olhares na tenda VIP com ar condicionado e bebidas grátis. Iris já se misturava aos adultos com seu charminho natural e encontrara algo para se distrair, uma senhora em seus 60 anos de cabelos coloridos, colares de muitas formas e voltas, anéis em vários dedos, voz doce e muito bem articulada com as mãos. Ela que ensinava libras para Ava nas noites extras e Íris adorou a senhora no mesmo instante. 

 - Quão assustador é a tour nas casas da beirada da estrada? 

 - Depende, você quer ser assaltada ou ver fantasmas? 

 - Engraçadinha... Aquele link que você me mandou não tinha a visita na Laveau! 

 - Mantenho os segredos da casa em casa, oras. Ninguém visita a Rainha sem antes conversar com os súditos. 

 - Agora estamos conversando. - e quando foi pedir opinião para um cara que estava ao seu lado, desistiu de incluí-lo na conversa, ele não tinha bons olhos para Irina. - Okay, eu preciso ver a casa da Madame. 

 - Pois acho que é melhor você conhecer ela primeiro pelos filhos do que ir direto ao assunto. 

 - E por que isso?!

 - Todo mundo em NOLA sabe que perde a graça se você não for ver uma das sacerdotisas. - respondeu o cara a contragosto, se metendo no papo. Era de Jefferson, cajun. Irina odiava o pessoal canjun. 

 - Vocês realmente não gostam de turistas né? - o momento em silêncio foi confuso, como um hiato antes de alguém falar ao mesmo tempo com outra pessoa. Irina se atreveu.

 - Agora é a hora que posso falar? Ainda não entendo esses esquemas. 

 - Todo mundo sabe que você é a companheira da Ava. Só esses cuzões que ficam nesse protocolo besta. 

 - Ah, é um protocolo então? 

 - Você não sabia? - a dançarina expressou surpresa fingida.

 - Sabia que tinha algo rolando, só não sabia o que era. 

 - É meio óbvio, sabe? É só olhar em volta. 

 - Queria que fosse fácil perceber, prefiro quando avisam. 

 - Então, a tour na Madame...? 

 - Não vou te levar pra ver as casas do Lower. Nem conheço quem é que é sacerdotisa aqui. 

 - Oh eu sou! - respondeu a senhora de muitos anéis e colares trazendo Íris pela mão, a menina pedia o colo de Irina. 

 - Okay, achou a pessoa perfeita. - a mulher não respondeu, apenas puxou a dançarina para si e se afastaram. Irina deu de ombros, já se acostumara com esse comportamento. Íris esfregou os olhos com as mãos, disfarçadamente se espreguiçando conseguiu mais outro colo para cochilar. Irina aproveitou a deixa e saiu devagar da tenda com a criança. 

Não pediu permissão alguma.  


	9. Chapter 9

Nos contatos, uma gravação no estúdio amador de um prédio público. Era a biblioteca do bairro, em um dos quartos que reformaram para abrigar livros, pessoas e serviços havia um mini estúdio precário, cabine de madeira rosada coberta com caixas de ovo, isopor, placas de plástico moldadas. Um único microfone da velha guarda barganhado na rádio local, um banco de madeira, metade de seu corpo espremido com o corpo do cello naquele claustro de 2 metros quadrados.

Estava frio naquela época, mas o suor brotava entre seu escalpo, descendo pelo pescoço e irritantemente escorrendo por suas costas. A mão trêmula na pasta com as partituras que nem queria ter que decorar. Ganha pão, tinha que ganhar um troco, não é?

Lembrou de uma noite em que teve que ficar na casa de Srta. Lanzinni porque tinha inventado de ir ao reservatório perguntar ao velho Ulrich o que acontecia quando o Mississipi subia e não tinha pra onde escoar a água e acabou se afundando até o quadril em uma vala de lama escura do rio. Pietro e Ulrich a tiraram de lá e a despejaram na frente da casa da ex-professora (então professora) tão chapada que nem se lembrava o porquê fora perguntar sobre hidrodinâmica ao velho zelador da barragem.

Foi lembrar da pergunta no meio do filme que passava na TV de tubo gigante na sala de Lanzinni, dois cobertores felpudos em volta do corpo coberto apenas por uma camiseta enorme, o tapete luxuoso que abrigava seu corpo dolorido, encostada no sofá, tremendo de friagem e febre, abstinência entre horas de uso e mais outra promessa que ia parar de usar.

Pelo menos aquela noite. Okay, até de tarde, porque de manhã tinha prova.

  
\- Hidrodinâmica!!!!  - exclamou do nada com o queixo trincando os dentes amarelados, os ossos começando a doer como uma tortura interminável.  
\- Quê cê tá falando aí doidinha? - perguntou a mulher no sofá retocando o esmalte das unhas dos pés.  
\- Era pra perguntar o que acontece com o volume de água excedente do rio quando enche. Vai pra onde? Tem controle mecânico de drenagem do rio e jogar em outro canto? - a cara da professora foi de tédio.  
\- Menina, você mora perto do Nono Quarteirão e não sabe o que acontece com a água do rio?  
\- Não...? - perguntou inocentemente, sua concentração estava tanta na pergunta e o de saber qual era a resposta que não saberia formular alguma hipótese.  
\- Por que você acha que os bairros pobres são os primeiros a inundarem? - na tela era a cena do personagem principal do filme sendo sugado por um vaso sanitário horrivelmente sujo e decadente em um bar pior ainda. Sarah parou de pensar e ficou olhando a cena crua se desenrolar, boquiaberta. A professora continuou a dizer sobre a problemática da falta de infraestrutura da cidade, a hipocrisia do Exército em manter a barragem de modo precário e a falta de vergonha na cara dos políticos e conselheiros por não fazerem algo mais efetivo na barragem do Nono Quarteirão. Sarah voltou seu olhar para ela, apontando pra TV e olhos marejados.  
\- E-eu N-não quero chegar a esse... A esse... Ponto!! - sussurrou desesperada, o queixo tremendo por outro motivo. - N-não me deixa chegar fazer isso, fessora! Jura pra mim que não vai! Me mata antes de eu chegar nessa... - a mais velha largou o esmalte e esqueceu do que havia feito no pé esquerdo, desceu até o chão e agarrou a menina em um abraço acolhedor.  
\- Está tudo bem, doidinha... Você está comigo agora, nada vai te machucar... Está segura aqui, ok? Você não se sente segura aqui? - a garotinha de 16 anos concordava chorosa, segurando os cobertores e os ombros da mais velha, balbuciando o quanto não queria mais usar heroína, que queria ser feliz sem aquilo. Lanzinni sabia bem o que eram promessas vazias de mais outra crise emocional de alguém que não conseguia manter 1 dia sem estar drogada. Essa fora a primeira. Apenas não sabia que o filme iria atingir um ponto fraco dela. Decidiu manter o filme passando no VHS, abraçada de lado na garota e explicando baixinho como o livro havia sido feito e as cenas. Falou da trilha sonora do filme e Sarah acalmou por instantes ao prestar atenção em apenas isso.

Lembrou dessa noite, pois agora assistia o filme novamente dentro da biblioteca onde servia de estúdio de tarde. Um bando de pessoas sentadas em cadeiras de plástico, no chão de piso precário coberto por tapetes desgastados, o projetor sendo a única iluminação do espaço aberto na única parede sem cartazes. Adolescentes, pessoas de meia idade, Lanzinni ocupando um degrau das escadas para o andar de cima, mastigando um chocolate em barra e às vezes comentando algo a pessoa ao seu lado. Não entendia o porquê da comoção, não gostara do filme quando mais nova - muito muito glamour para algo que era extremamente infeliz em seu dia a dia anos atrás - e homens brancos vivendo a vida como se não houvesse amanhã.

A cena do toilette havia acabado de passar e horrorizada fechou os olhos para não lembrar do dia em que viu pela primeira vez. Do primeiro desabamento emocional com alguém que estava aprendendo a confiar totalmente, do gosto amargo na hora de se ver naquele idiota filho da puta na tela e se enxergar nele. Protagonista de uma tragédia. Sabia disso, pois lera o livro em um verão conturbado depois que Ava conseguira as chaves do carro do pai e iam sozinhas para lugares fora da cidade nos finais de semana. Entre o meio tempo entre uma foda e outra, Sarah lia o livro avidamente e se identificando cada vez mais com aquele universo bizarro de mentiras, trapaças, drogas pesadas e amizades destruídas. Não queria se tornar como o protagonista. Jamais. Trair os amigos por dinheiro, ser totalmente egoísta? Deixar de ser quem era por uma filosofia qualquer de " _Escolha a vida_ "?

Quando se vivia tempo demais naquele lugar, sabia que era impossível ser como esses europeus bon vivant no eterno carpe diem. Escolher viver não era opção em Nova Orleans, nunca foi. Sobreviver sim era uma escolha diária, amornada por uma felicidade adormecida que garantia sua sanidade por algum tempo.

Na projeção a cena do bebê morto provocou choque e revolta na plateia. Estranho não ter reagido a isso, observando alguns espectadores recolhendo lágrimas, nenhuma emoção quanto a esse fato importante, mas ao ver que um dos personagens (um ator que até gostava por conta de um seriado que via) preparou a colher, a mistura de felicidade adormecida e a seringa para a companheira que perdera o bebê, isso sim causou um imenso desconforto e enjoo.

A regra de ouro era: jamais preparar chute pra outra pessoa. Se fosse dose errada, a culpa seria sua se a pessoa caísse em overdose. E isso ela não queria ter na consciência nunca mais.

Esfregou os olhos e decidiu sair dali, não fazia sentido algum ficar em um lugar que iria trazer mais emoções ruins do que o efeito esperado. Como case enorme do cello, tentou desviar do público sentado no chão e quase caiu no colo de uma senhora de coluna ereta e cabelos tão loiros que se destacavam na meia luz que o lugar estava. Pediu desculpas, recebeu um grunhido, olhou para trás mais outra vez e percebeu que Lanzinni a olhava de volta, a mesma cara de preocupação de anos atrás.

Chegou a porta da biblioteca, empurrou-a com dificuldade, sentiu o sol fraco do final de tarde aquecer aos poucos seu casaco remendado. Sentou nas escadas, case apoiado na mureta, estafada pela experiência (pra quê havia ido aquela hora da sessão?! Não fazia sentido algum!! poderia ter ficado no claustro tocando!), com a cabeça entre os joelhos, braços cobrindo o mundo exterior, respirou fundo a cada 5 segundos, tentando compassar com um blues da velha guarda que dava pra imaginar quadrados azuis e amarelo abrindo devagar na mesma velocidade do inspirar, expirar.

\-----  
O chute errado fora assim que decidirá sair de vez de Nova Orleans, uma ideia errada que parecia ser certa na hora, mas que no final se transformou em algo desastroso e perigoso. Regra de ouro: não preparar chute para ninguém, nem que se implorassem. Ali naquela situação, a dinâmica era diferente, o chute foi um meio chute para si, largado de lado por querer curtir um pouco da sinfonia que tremia na parede do pequeno quarto de três metros quadrados que ocupava desde criança, janela gradeada, vidros trincados, as nuances do crepúsculo em harmonia com uma parede amarelada pelo tempo, sua visão sinestesica dando o tom de dezenas de notas musicais dançando em linhas imaginárias. Tudo suavizando pela potência da felicidade adormecida empregada no esforço, metade da dose da dose que costumava cozinhar na colher. Ia pegar leve dessa vez, nada de cair direto na experiência total. Afinal de contas disseram que o Katrina viria com tudo para a cidade, tinha que ficar alerta.

Como chamavam nas ruas: tomar doses homeopáticas.

Não ouviu a porta abrir, ou ser chamada várias vezes, estava tão concentrada na partitura irreal feita pelo por do sol refletido em uma parede amarelada que não percebeu quem se sentou ao seu lado na cama de solteiro de colchão comido e mole, que implorou por uma conversa franca sobre o futuro e em um impulso destrutivo (não de sobrevivência primordial), injetar o restante da dose em si mesma. Apenas percebeu na presença ao seu lado quando foi atingida por um braço sangrando, um corpo convulso, gemidos de dor.

A partitura na parede se transformou em um turbilhão de notas feias e descompassadas, sem ordem ou lógica ou melodia saudável. Como o barulho da tempestade lá fora ecoava dentro de sua casa, enquanto se escondia da avó no porão por ter ficado até mais tarde na casa da árvore de Ava. A água chegara as estantes de ferramentas com muita rapidez, ela subira porque não tinha escolha. Por minutos parecendo horas achou que tinha entrado na cozinha, precisava de uma colher nova e comida. Prometera levar comida pro Rei dos Pedintes depois que ele havia lhe dado um kit novinho direto do posto de saúde. Só faltava a colher.

A água chegou a sua cintura, não como na vala da barragem no dia em que foi querer saber de hidrodinâmica, essa água estava diferente, subia as pressas, a empurrando para uma das estantes da garagem (cozinha, que fosse) e a obrigando subir o mas rápido possível para não ser arrastada por detritos e escombros que cobriram a propriedade em menos de segundos.

No andar de cima o grito desesperado do irmão tendo o braço arrancado com a força da água derrubando a porta de metal entre as salas e o gorgolejo horrendo de uma inundação maldita. O irmão amava os braços fortes com a tatuagem cafona da Ferrari. O mesmo braço a socava às vezes quando era pega escondendo dinheiro roubado ou quando seu kit velho foi retirado a força por ele e a avó. Nenhuma surra desta vez, mas expulsão de casa por dias. E então a tempestade atingiu em cheio a capital da Lousiana.

Tudo isso a fez lembrar de que o braço sangrando não era o seu e a atingira no rosto, da mesma forma como recebera um soco bem dado na boca pela única pessoa que gostaria de passar o resto de seus dias. Em estado de torpor de meia dose fraquinha para seus padrões, virou-se desajeitadamente e viu a última coisa que gostaria de ver. Lábios arroxeados, olhos revirando, a expressão de dor estampada no rosto moreno.

O chute errado para quem nem deveria estar ali.

Gritou para o irmão para chamar uma ambulância, pulou em cima de Ava tentando ouvir seu coração e respiração, os mais velhos a ensinaram a socorrer alguém em começo de piração quando algo dava errado. Mas quase sempre nada dava errado. A felicidade adormecida era seu refúgio e seu templo indolor. Mas ao ver a hispânica tossindo saliva e muco insistentemente, não conseguiu conter o choro, o desespero, o medo, a aflição, o luto antecipado pela perda do primeiro e único grande amor.

Correu para a cozinha e agarrou o telefone do gancho e discou para o 911 e depois para os pais de Ava, em uma mistura de mentiras, verdades, realidades e fantasias, os minutos que pareceram horas colocaram uma ideia fixa em sua mente debilitada por tanta química desordenada. Jamais queria ver Ava daquele jeito.

Jamais queria ver Ava novamente.  
A vergonha, a culpa, a mágoa e a devoção não iriam deixá-la mais encarar a ex-colega de turma e diversão adolescente dos fins de semana.

Foi a última vez que viu a prodígio da álgebra durante o pior desastre natural que a cidade sofreu. Prometeu para si mesma e o plano surgiu em poucos instantes entre os paramédicos retirarem a mais velha de seu quarto. Precisava chegar a cozinha, pegar uma colher nova, comida para o Rei dos Pedintes, fugir dali o mais rápido possível antes que descobrissem o que tinha acontecido.

_A regra de ouro violada._

Pensou em correr para a casa do Pietro e dizer que estava indo embora. Foi aí que errou a porta, se trancou na garagem e a tempestade veio com tudo, derrubando cercas, casas e vidas.


	10. Chapter 10

Encontrar a casa não foi difícil, as mansões do final da First Street no Garden District eram notórias por grupos de turistas e constante atenção da prefeitura. Um imóvel ali custava uma fortuna e raramente era vendido para quem não fosse da própria comunidade, entrar no bairro já era um tabu para quem vinha da periferia.  
Nos tempos antigos era pelos fundos ou pela porta da cozinha. Não havia mudado muito desde então, e o estranhamento de pisar em território que sempre disseram que era proibido de adentrar fez com que a sensação no estômago aumentasse.

  

Ansiedade.

  

Uma das razões é porque fora convidada para almoço em família com alguém que mantinha relações esparsas, de pouca durabilidade e extremamente confusas. Aceitou o convite no impulso, porque não havia como escapar, ver Íris também era um bom motivo. A menininha de colo já crescera e começara a se comunicar. As visitas a biblioteca infantil estavam dando resultados e as primeiras palavras em linguagem de sinais estavam indo bem. Se tudo fosse naquele passo ela conseguiria dominar os 2 idiomas antes dos 7 anos. Estava há 5 anos de volta a Nova Orleans e na vida da família Rutherford. Ou parte dela. Não sabia exatamente onde se encaixava nessa parte.

 

Virou uma das esquinas arborizadas e quase trombou com turistas maravilhados com o bairro cosmopolita, câmeras e celulares às mãos, o guia suando em sua camiseta verde musgo, limpando a testa com uma toalhinha apoiada no ombro. Pela explicação era do tour macabro que algumas empresas de turismo gostavam de explorar na cidade, mostrando locais de desastre, homicídio, sobrenaturais ou qualquer outra coisa que amedrontassem o público em geral. Lembrou que no meio da rua havia o caso não solucionado da senhora viúva que tentara matar os netos na fonte dos fundos há uns 50 anos atrás. Desde então diziam que ouviam a tal da fonte (que não estava mais lá) e os gritos das crianças.

 

A história era mal explicada, lendas como aquela proliferaram por toda cidade e era fácil compreender o porquê. Big Easy era um imã para muitas expectativas das pessoas, boas e ruins. A neutralidade sequer existia nesse espaço de fervor cultural, gerando essa força gravitacional de pura euforia e violência. No que se tratava de euforia, Irina só conhecera a heroína. De violência, essa já estava entranhada em suas veias, marcadas abaixo da pele, ferroadas em memória confusa em noites de choro silencioso.

 

Ali naquela rua tão silenciosa nenhuma nota ressoava com muito vigor, nem conseguiria distinguir qual tom as árvores rangiam sob o sol, se as folhas tinham compasso, se o clima tão nostálgico e lúgubre daria para compor uma canção. Isso não a irritava imediatamente, pois por alguns minutos, poucos minutos, conseguia respirar fundo, sentir aquela normalidade que descreviam nas reuniões, a sobriedade conquistada após anos de sofrimento. O grande problema é que isso durava pouco para ela e entre voltar a usar heroína ou ter aquele momento precioso escapar de suas mãos, ela frequentemente se questionava qual era mais importante: não ouvir porra nenhuma enquanto chapada ou ter essa migalha de normalidade raramente.

 

Os turistas foram se afastando, deixando um rastro de burburinhos, suspiros de surpresa e uma rua amenamente fresca na sombra das grandes e antigas árvores para um agosto de sol a pino. Nenhuma música em seus ouvidos hipersensiveis. Respirou fundo novamente. Nada de notas, de cores, de música.

  

Estranho, era para se sentir aliviada quando essa quietude tomava conta de suas orelhas, não como se seu intestino estivesse querendo se livrar do seu corpo e vazar pelas narinas. Era muito diferente se sentir assim por um almoço com gente rica.   
A gente rica que achava que ela era apenas alguém na vida da filha mais velha que logo iria embora assim como entrou. Era isso que a autossabotagem dizia no meio da noite, algum dia teria coragem de ser covarde o bastante, recolher as roupas descartadas no chão do quarto espaçoso de Ava, sair correndo pela porta da frente e nunca mais voltar.

  

Mas entre o quarto espaçoso e as escadas havia o quarto cheio de badulaques e brinquedos de Íris e ali, no meio da noite (supunha, talvez algum dia) sentaria ao chão, se arrastaria até o meio do quarto e veria a menininha tão pequena dormindo com aquele Pato de borracha maldito que fazia um barulho horrível e espirra a água para todos os lados quando estava na banheira. Mas Íris gostava do Pato porque o Pato a fazia sentir algo que não era o som em seus ouvidos.

  

Fazer autoanálise no meio de uma avenida de mansões no bairro mais rico e tradicional de Nova Orleans não era lá algo recomendado. Abriu a boca para se repreender, mas preferiu pegar mais outro fôlego para lembrar o que tinha que fazer. Tirou o papelzinho amassado do bolso da calça e conferiu o número da residência, [1167](https://goo.gl/maps/p1v4EXhFaQE2). Mais alguns passos e chegaria lá.

  

Mansão. Óbvio que seria.   
Com uma placa metálica tão lustrosa com o brasão da família e uma câmera camuflada. Estava na direção da lente escondida, não teria como escapar mais. Antes de apertar o botão de interfone, o portão rangeu e abriu lentamente. Não tinha como escapar mais. Lembrou do dia que estava tão fora de órbita que em vez de ir pra casa, havia ido pra ali na hora de sua formatura. Quem abrira aquele portão, não se lembrava, apenas que fora seu último dia na Big Easy. Ensaiou algumas palavras para falar com o porteiro, casas como aquela tinham porteiros ainda, choffer, governanta, gente que passava uma vida inteira dedicando suas existências para uma classe que na primeira oportunidade arrasaria qualquer chance de serem considerados cidadãos americanos. Era gente como ela, vinda dos bairros pobres, da imigração, das fronteiras, da fuga. As palavras tavam ali, prontas para serem pronunciadas. O portão voltou a ranger e se fechou. Nenhum porteiro.

  

Muito silencioso.  
Será que a lenda da avó louca pairava sobre aquele lugar também? Talvez uma história de horror do passado que acontecera ali? A risada estridente de uma criança de 7 anos, alcançando sua cintura e a agarrando em um abraço apertado por trás respondeu a sensação esquisita de estar em um lugar que não deveria estar. Virou-se rapidamente e agarrou mais Íris a içando pelos quadris e a virando com cuidado de ponta cabeça.

  

A criança ria de modo compassado, alegre, espontâneo. Incrivelmente cristalinos para a sensibilidade de Irina. Íris produzia música linda de diversas maneiras, mesmo não falando direitinho. O tratamento era costumeiro as duas, e os rodopios eram fáceis para os braços treinados de Irina. Anos segurando o case do cello, puxando e empurrando instrumentos mais pesados em palcos por aí deram a força para sair carregando a menina de cabeça pra baixo até o caminho de pedra que ia até a entrada da casa. A menina não parava de rir, rosto vermelho, bracinhos segurando bem uma das coxas de Irina e as pernas bem presas aos braços da mais velha.

  

Sem porteiros, sem governanta, empregadas, choffer.

  

\- Oh você está aí! - exclamou a avó matriarca da família com sua limonada pela metade. Pela animação da voz, estava num dia bom, Ava comentara uma vez que a avó se afundara em depressão quando descobriu que o marido tinha uma doença terminal e os últimos meses haviam sido os piores com a perda da nora.   
\- Acho que perderam esse saco sem fundo lá no portão... - comentou amigavelmente por encontrar um porto seguro de conversação não tão intimidante. A velhinha parecia ser alguém que pudesse se aproximar e conversar direito, tinha um tom entre sol sustenido e lá maior, algo no meio imperceptível em instrumentos de corda - É pra deixar aqui?  
\- Deixe essa espoleta aqui, amorzinho... - o inglês dela era carregado com o sotaque sulista e então percebeu que a senhora usava band-aid de bichinhos nas falanges dos dedos. - Essa coisinha aqui não parou um instante no lugar... Não é Alvim? - instigou a senhora para o filho que lia algo em seu celular. Ele apenas olhou Irina de cima abaixo e deu um meio sorriso, não estava confortável naquele almoço de família. - A mãe está lá na cozinha. Fique à vontade querida! - o filho remissivo do Narcóticos Anônimos não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, a observando com olhos miúdos e mascando devagar um palito de dente.

  

Virou-se para a casa gigante, com mais outro truque e força, fez com que a menina voltasse para seu colo. A risada descompassada, os cabelos para todos os lados, os olhos da mãe, escuros com pequenos reflexos castanho claro. Recebeu o beijo estalado no rosto e roncou na bochecha dela para que a menina soubesse que tinha gostado. Íris tinha o cheirinho de seu shampoo e usava o par de chinelinhos confortáveis que as duas escolheram para usar no Festival do final de semana. O peso da menina aumentava a cada semana que a pegava no colo, o que era ótimo. Sentiria falta das estripulias e malabarismos, mas saber que ela estava crescendo saudável era algo que desejava sempre antes de dormir.

  

Entrou na mansão. Não era tão amedrontador assim, talvez o aspecto antigo de fora, com musgo e gavinhas subindo pelos tijolos, as janelas já ofuscadas por séculos de proteção, tudo isso desse uma impressão que estava prestes a ficar presa em um pedaço de espaço-tempo que não gostaria de habitar.  A casa da árvore não mais existia, apenas um toco de raiz rente ao chão. Aquilo foi um baque que conseguiu manter para si, muita coisa mudou desde seus 16 anos, nada era pra sempre.

 

O cheiro de comida veio forte em suas narinas, chamando também atenção da menininha empoleirada em suas costas agora. Ela apontou onde era a cozinha e em uma fala com poucas sílabas pediu atenção pelos degraus de um nível do Hall de entrada e a sala de estar. Um piano de cauda. Impecável, madeira escura, superfície brilhando como nunca.

A menininha pediu atenção cutucando sua bochecha e a fez voltar a sua procura pela cozinha. Onde estavam as empregadas? E todo aquele serviço servil que via nessas mansões de ricaços? Outra cutucada e uma mãozinha em sua boca. Deveria ficar em silêncio e entrar despercebida. As duas combinaram secretamente e em passos cuidadosos entraram na cozinha imensa da mansão.

 

\- Aquele pedaço vai ali. Não seja teimosa.  
\- Tita, eu sei o que tou fazendo.   
\- Você mal conseguiu abrir a garrafa de tequila mais cedo e cortou os vegetais como uma trituradora. Essa ansiedade é da onde?  
\- Senhora sabe da onde...  
\- Mas vocês não estão juntas? Por que isso agora?  
\- É diferente agora.  
\- Você falou a mesma coisa quando era uma menininha... Vai lá ver o molho, se borbulhou...  
\- Não quero passar a impressão errada, apenas isso.  
\- Se a família ainda te envergonha em refeições com os pretendentes, pode falar hehehehe - a tia de Ava, Graça Rutherford, a "incrível Grace" das aulas de Literatura na época do colegial, percebeu na dupla perto da porta, Íris prendendo a risada, Sarah vermelha por ouvir parte da conversa. Não gostava de ser intrusa. - Apenas sei que trazer a Sarah aqui não é uma surpresa. Vocês viviam grudadas no colegial e ela mandava cartas enquanto estava fora. - Sarah franziu a testa por não ser ainda introduzida no recinto, Grace servia agora um grande copo de água para ela, e fez um gesto de se manter calada. A menininha em suas costas entendeu de imediato.   
\- É diferente, tita!! - exclamou Ava exasperada batendo com a colher de pau um pouco mais forte na panela de molho, respingos caíram em sua mão e braço. - E a gente não vivia grudada... Nos víamos de vez em quando. - voltando a mexer calmamente o conteúdo da panela e colocando alguns ingredientes em uma frigideira ao lado.  
\- Por favor, querida, não adianta mentir pra sua tita aqui. Ela vinha te ver quase toda noite na casa da árvore. Aposto que se tivesse um daqueles kits de CSI encontraria mais fluidos corporais lá do que musgo e fungos.   
\- Oh tita mía, credo!! Oh por favor, eu não ouvi isso!! - a mulher exclamou escandalizada, ainda de costas para a tia e alcançando sua limonada batizada, sorveu boa parte e voltou sua atenção a frigideira.   
\- Não esqueça do temperinho da madre...   
\- Sim sim, já sei...   
\- Já posso me preparar para um casório, então? Já que hoje vai oficializar o...   
\- Tita Grace é só um almoço, pelo amor de Santa Maria! E-eu a convidei, ela disse que sim, almoço. Apenas um almoço.   
\- Cuidado com esse fogo aí, ele é mais potente...   
\- Tou vendo, quase queimou os cogumelos... - acrescentou um pouco de água no conteúdo da frigideira e respirou fundo. - É apenas um almoço. Nada mais. Não é como se estivesse forçando um compromisso, não é? - a mão trêmula foi para o copo e tomou o restante em um gole só. A tia de Ava sorriu de volta para a dupla escondida atrás da porta e ofereceu um pedaço de vegetal para a pequena, Íris fez um som em apreciação e quis descer do colo para sentar na bancada no meio da cozinha.  
-  _Nomnomnom_... - disse a menininha pedindo mais algo para beliscar antes do almoço. A expressão preocupada de Ava mudou imediatamente para um sorriso enorme ao ver a filha comendo um pedaço de cenoura cozida.  
\- Vai encher essa barriguinha antes do almoço? Nada disso! - quando olhou para a tia para voltar ao tópico, suspendeu a respiração ao ver Sarah Irina parada na porta da cozinha, bebendo água e uma das mãos enfiadas no bolso do jeans, um sinal do nervosismo, o não saber o que fazer com as mãos em situações embaraçosas. - Você chegou?!  
\- Sua avó toca piano? - foi a resposta. Não sabia bem o que falar depois de ouvir a conversa. - Ela usa band-aid nos... Nos dedos...  
\- Mamãe é professora de música. - respondeu Grace imediatamente.   
\- Que legal! - a aproximação de Ava foi perceptível ao vê-la pegar o copo de sua mão e encher com mais água.  
\- Poderia ter avisado com uma mensagem.  
\- Nonsense! Essa chica é bem vinda quando quiser! - disse a matriarca entrando e verificando as panelas. - Alguém esqueceu do meu temperinho...  
\- Chica, é contigo...  
\- Oi?  
\- Você esqueceu do... - a avó reafirmou   
\- Você estava aqui o tempo todo? - perguntou Ava com certa indignação   
\- Eu não estava escutando a conversa. - foi a resposta automática de Irina.  
\- Ela não estava. Juro. - ao mesmo tempo a tia de Ava. Os olhares para cada uma foram diferentes.   
-  _Nomnomnom_... - disse a menininha na bancada se deliciando com snacks caseiros para se molhar no molho.   
\- Íris!! - a mãe exclamou e tirou a menina da bancada para o chão, o queixo trêmulo alertou todas ali, Irina tentou chamar a atenção da pequena, mas foi conduzida para fora da cozinha pela avó antes que a neta começasse a ralhar por ouvir algo que não devia. (Ou deveria? Estava confusa agora. Não era comum perceber quando Ava estava confusa e saber que ela estava a confundia igualmente.)

 

Na sala de estar o piano roubou sua atenção, lembrou da pergunta que fizera no impulso. Queria ter perguntado se o convite era oficial para algo sério (elas nunca haviam discutido sobre o assunto), mas infelizmente seu cérebro racional com a música trouxe essa escapatória, assim como para tudo na vida.  
\- Dou aula para os seniores do Clube do Cinco. Ou o que restou dele.   
\- Cê tá brincando?! Eu tocava lá!   
\- Eu sei. Você já tocou comigo. - a senhora sentou-se no banquinho de couro e abriu o tampo do piano, dedilhou algumas coisas e chiou quando o mindinho acertou uma tecla, o som não saiu ruim, mas percebia a dor no tocar.   
\- Já?   
\- Urrum, com o cello do Baptiste.   
\- Caramba! Foi meu primeiro cello!!   
\- Tocamos essa... - e com poucas notas Sarah soube exatamente qual noite havia tocado com aquela senhora. Fora na véspera do Mardi Gras, uma surra antes, duas vezes de felicidade adormecida, corrida eufórica pra Bourbon, entrada pelos fundos, um litro de água bebido, Baptiste dizendo que não ia aguentar de tanta coisa na cabeça, o cello passou pra suas mãos, os dedos encaixaram nas notas, Irma Thomas.   
\- Meu Deus a gente tocou com a Irma Thomas?! - exclamou sem fôlego ao lembrar da noite. A tia de Ava deu uma risada melódica, cristalina, ritmada, como da bisneta.   
\- Sim, nós tocamos com a Irma... Você estava tão fora do ar com tudo que achávamos que não conseguiria acompanhar.  
\- Desculpa mesmo por não lembrar...  
\- Foi a melhor apresentação que fiz na minha vida antes de aposentar. Só gente de primeira e você lá, verdinha como abacate, essa cara aí, se encontrando na música, na nossa música, como se não houvesse amanhã. E foi tão divino, menina, tão divino... Você acredita em Deus? Em Paraíso e no Amor de Cristo com a gente? Ali foi quando decidi que havia esperança pra essa geração, quando Baptiste tava mal, quando todo mundo tava mal com tudo, foi ali com "Time is on my side" que parei de tocar assim, de seguir partitura, de seguir regra, de ser um cartão postal pra turista. Tinha que fazer algo da vida, a velhice chega e a gente... A gente perde muito nessa vida... Jesus Cristo, Ava, pare de olhar pra menina como se não soubesse!  
\- Soubesse do quê? - exclamou a neta.   
\- Que toda vez que ela chegava péssima ali no portão, era eu que abria. A gente conversava no começo, mas acho que você não...  
\- Desculpa mesmo, senhora... Eu não... Lembro...  
\- Tocamos com aquele louco do Davies também quando a água abaixou. Já era teu cello né?  
\- Não, não, consegui emprestado com o Bishop.  
\- Oh o famoso Bishop... - dedilhando a música que lembrava vagamente de contribuir com a base no contrabaixo. Ava se aproximou devagar, rosto ainda franzido pela situação.  
\- Eu, você, conversa agora. - disse apenas apontando para os fundos da cozinha onde dava para o quintal detrás.  
\- Pega leve, minha chica. A mocinha tá confusa com sua confusão.  
\- Tita!  
\- Você sempre foi bem vinda aqui, Irina. Considere-se abençoada por um dom incrível e minha benção em especial para essa bobona aí finalmente acordar.  
\- Essa conversa não terminou aqui, tita. - empurrando Sarah para onde queria que ela fosse.  
\- Foi um prazer revê-la senhora Rutherford!  
\- Menina, você vai voltar pro almoço, não precisa isso. - riu-se a senhorinha, Sarah foi empurrada para a lavanderia, isolada em uma porta depois da cozinha.   
\- Sentada e calada. Vai me ouvir primeiro.  
\- Okay.  
\- Você não obedece mesmo né?  
\- Obedece o quê?  
\- O que acabei de falar?  
\- Você perguntou o que acabou de falar. - sorriu fingidamente e levou um beliscão no pescoço. - Ai cócegas!  
\- Você não tem jeito...  
\- Jeito do quê?  
\- Você ouviu tudo, né?  
\- Não sei do que se trata. - deu de ombros como sempre fazia.  
\- Kitten... - a postura defensiva de Sarah desapareceu totalmente, os olhos para o chão, ombros curvados, um suspiro alto de derrota.  
\- Sim, Señora?  
\- A gente não falou sobre isso, porque nunca foi algo que pensei que eu teria que passar. De novo. - silêncio entre as duas, a distância diminuiu e recebeu um beijo na testa, mãos em seu rosto a fazendo olhar para a mais velha. - Eu não sei o que é isso, ok? Eu realmente não sei o que tou fazendo com você, com a gente... Eu só sei... Eu só sei que a minha vida sempre foi aqui e me sufocava tanto! E então veio você e... Eu não sei, ok? Eu não sei o que dizer, o que fazer, nem sei se devo mandar você fazer alguma coisa, porque...  
\- Sua tia abria o portão pra mim...? Que medo disso...  
\- Mas por quê?! - Ava riu da cara que a mais nova fez.  
\- Isso quer dizer que eu não tava alucinando na maior parte do tempo...  
\- Oi?  
\- Você sabe como eu chegava aqui né? Destruída. E às vezes tinha essa impressão de estar conversando com alguém e essa pessoa me levar na cozinha e pedir pra eu te esperar. Era ela?! Porque eu reconheço a cozinha, mas não lembro do teu irmão e dela, o que é totalmente sem lógica alguma...  
\- Kitten.  
\- Señora?  
\- A minha família toda sabe.  
\- Da gente?!  
\- Sim... Quer dizer não!! Oh Deus, não o que a gente faz... Argh, viu como você me deixa?  
\- Cê deveria estar me dando sermão agora...  
\- Se não ficar calada, vou te morder.  
\- Que medo! Aí a família toda vai saber. Você só morde em lugar inevitável.  
\- Quieta! - Ava a abraçou com cuidado, encaixando bem seu corpo maior no franzido dela até se sentirem confortáveis uma com a outra.  
\- Meninas, não é nada higiênico brincarem na lavanderia, sem contar os problemas de postura! - ouviram a avó gritar da cozinha, Sarah encolheu, mas de tanto rir. Ava a olhou escandalizada. - Eu sei das dores lombares, seu avô não era nada ortodoxo quando...  
\- Madrezita, pelo amor de Deus fecha a matraca! - ouviram a voz do pai de Ava. Ela respirou fundo e endireitou a postura, verificou se seus cabelos estavam bem presos e cutucou a mais nova.  
\- Gosto da sua avó... Tem uma música bacana soando nela... - Ava a olhou surpresa, era a primeira vez depois de anos de convívio que Sarah falava daquela maneira sobre as pessoas. - Íris também tem quando ri. Você percebeu que ela fica zumbindo quando está desenhando? É uma coisa muito boa ver a música dela... E ... E eu não sei o que tou falando... - suspirou para pegar fôlego para a próxima sentença - Se quiser que seja só um almoço, será apenas um almoço. Juro. Consigo fazer isso. Responder as perguntas dos parentes. Mas se quiser que seja algo mais, não vou poder prever o que minha língua vai soltar. Tem muita coisa aqui que não sei porque seguro quando estou com você...  
\- Você tá tremendo...  
\- Porque também não sei o que fazer, ok?! Nunca almocei em família antes!  
\- Não há segredos, elogie a comida, sorria quando falarem algo. Provavelmente vão falar espanhol na sua frente só pra te pressionar.  
\- Eles sabem que entendo muito bem?  
\- Você entende?!  
\- Ué, é meu dever entender a língua de quem passo... Tanto... Tempo... Junto. Cê tá bem? - recebeu um beijo demorado e voraz. Deu alguns passos para trás pela força com que foi abraçada.  
\- Meninas, sério. O saco sem fundo está ameaçando o novo berreiro mundial no meio da cozinha e o tempero, Avaline!!  
\- Tá, vó. Já vou terminar o molho...


	11. Chapter 11

Visitar St. Claire era um dos seus pesadelos mais vívidos.

Em que entrava pela porta alaranjada da entrada para as alas e jamais sairia. Desta vez era ordem judicial, se não comparecesse, algo ruim aconteceria. O irmão também recebeu a intimação. E a mãe sumida e o pai não mais bêbado e reajustado. Chegou por último, não reconheceu ninguém na sala, mas lembrava bem da voz da enfermeira que a atendeu durante sua breve estadia após sair do Hospital durante a tempestade. Ela tinha a voz mais adorável que já ouvira, tão perfeita para ópera e instrumentos de corda. No crachá era Wools, era Deus do céu alaranjado como refrigerante, e as fotos em preto e branco.

Como não reconhecera Ela antes?!

Bem, talvez a voz tivesse a atrapalhado na identificação. Wools como enfermeira tinha uma voz calma, macia, de fazer dormir, mesmo quando a medicava e a empurrava letárgica pelos corredores que ficou por 4 meses. A fotógrafa daltônica não falava muito (e só a vira assim uma vez na galeria!). Ali a Deus do céu esverdeado (alaranjado) e voz tão perfeita que incomodava era apenas alguém de uniforme branco, sapatos bem limpos, crachá dizendo Wools. A enfermeira que ela estava convencida que tinha alguma afeição. Um carinho especial materno. Indevido por ser materno, mas ali, escondido por inúmeras razões.

Na mesa de reunião, não em alguma cela ou funeral como imaginava que seria, estava a família reunida. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida.

Não desgrudou os olhos das mãos que gesticulavam freneticamente, mãos de dedos finos, uma aliança de ouro, manicure, a voz que não reconhecia, mas sabia que era para ser familiar, cabelos muito ruivos cobrindo os grisalhos, maquiagem pesada, olhos claros. Era dali que puxara os olhos raramente claros para pessoas da sua origem? Terninho alinhado e ombreiras. Anos 80. Uma bolsa de grife, sapatos clique-claque.

Discutiam sobre algo grave. Não pegou o papo direito, a única oportunidade de ver a família reunida estava a sua frente e se distrair com assuntos de velha enferma e senil que atacara uma enfermeira brutalmente não era seu interesse primordial. Aquela mulher ali havia a carregado no ventre por 9 meses, o que deu de tão errado para não tê-la em sua vida? O que acontecera no período de nove meses que fez uma mulher aparentemente saudável e no padrão aceitável socialmente deixar uma criança viver com uma senhora com princípio de Alzheimer e temperamento explosivo cultivado por uma fé cega?  
No crachá: Charlotte. _Nome bonito_. Nunca havia pensado antes qual era o nome de sua progenitora, ninguém perguntava ao que se lembrava. Sempre lembravam dela como neta de Tess, "aquela neta" de Tess, a drogada neta da coitadinha da Tess. Dificilmente lembravam de quem ela era realmente.

O pai agora chorava em silêncio, mão tremendo cobrindo a boca de espessa barba, solteiro, sem aliança, ouvindo como uma criança que é admoestada pelo seu comportamento. Ele não sabia que a mãe estava no hospital por aquele motivo da doença degenerativa. Sabia que entregara para o Estado o direito de mandar e demandar no corpo dela, mas agora parecia tudo muito catastrófico.  
No crachá: Yohanes. Ele odiava esse nome, todos o conheciam como Mourão. Na infância achavam que ele era lá da terra dos muçulmanos, mas a descendência moura era do avô veterano de guerra e rígido com sua religião cristã. O único filho herdara apenas a cor da pele e o nome esquisito. Para sua prole sobrou a inquietação de parecer demais com o inimigo silencioso do país que os abrigou.

O irmão estava acuado, olhando para a porta, janela, mesa, unhas, porta, janelas. Ouvia sim a narrativa da direção do hospital psiquiátrico, mas não queria fazer parte daquilo. Uma coçada da mão no ombro mutilado, perto das amarras da prótese, ajeitou a camiseta bem passada. Os olhares se encontraram na sala, cada um com sua interpretação de traumas de infância. Ele também sofrera na mão da avó, menos acuado que ela, mas muitas surras e humilhações seguiram sua vida no Nono Quarteirão.

Alguém pediu sua opinião, não estava concentrada o suficiente para responder, o pai soltou um chiado decepcionado, o irmão tentou gaguejar a pergunta novamente para aliviar o clima, a mãe nada expressou, interessada nas unhas vermelhas. Wools tocou sua mão e repetiu a pergunta com outras palavras menos pomposas.  
\- Gostaria de vê-la, querida? - o muro invisível que construíra com tanto esmero desde criança subiu em velocidade recorde. Acenou com a cabeça e levantou da cadeira.  
\- Quero sim.

\------

Sabe aquelas imagens que você vê em dez segundos intermináveis que passam pelos nossos olhos antes de algo muito horrível acontecer? É isso mesmo, só que os dez segundos são cerca de dez minutos na cabeceira de uma cama de internação em um complexo psiquiátrico. E quem está ali deitado não é a sua avó ultra religiosa, violenta e manipuladora, é sua bisneta que não via faz tempo desde que largou a porra da seringa e da heroína.

A decadência do ser humano se faz assim, observando os erros dos outros.

O corpo prostrado ali é de alguém que sacrificou boa parte de sua vida servindo aos outros, a seu Deus, sei bem disso. Não era apenas ameaças, xingamentos e surras, era comida na mesa sempre, casa arrumada, dízimo pago, contas acertadas. Quando ela não estava me batendo por motivo algum, até era suportável.

Qual fora a última vez que conversara direito com ela? Sobre algo com verduras? Sopa? Sopa de legumes? Eu nem sabia o que era panela de pressão na época, mas dali surgia uma das minhas comidas favoritas. E ninguém conseguia fazer sopa de legumes como ela.

De resto, tudo um borrão danado por anos estragando meu cérebro pra não lembrar de nada. Parabéns pra mim. Parabéns para ela.

O quarto não era o dos melhores, o dinheiro que mantinha aquele corpo velho era provável do fundo de pensão que ela ainda tinha. O filho também devia ajudar. Nunca fui de ligar para finanças, tendo o trocado pra pedra pra mim tava ótimo. Não ousava roubar dela, porque sabia que tudo era apertado em casa, tirar a comida da mesa era impensável mesmo quando eu estava subindo pelas paredes por mais um pico.

Ninguém veio comigo até o quarto. Wools ficou na porta por alguns instantes, mas se foi rapidamente ao ser chamada lá do outro lado. E eu aqui, na porta, olhando pra minha avó racista, amarga e extremamente volátil, mal lembrando como era a voz dela. Bizarro. As palavras dela eram as que mais me machucaram durante anos. Até o ponto de desejar ter uma bad trip fodida e morrer, sei lá... Me afogando no Mississipi e ninguém achar meu corpo.

O peso da mão sim.  
Os olhos zangados.  
A sopa de legumes.

Uma de minhas mãos foi ocupada por outra maior, dedos que eu já memorizara em ter direito a tocar meu corpo. Dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Um corpo que eu aprendi a gostar de manter perto ao meu.  
\- O hospital vai prestar queixa... - a voz que me acalmava da dor de sempre estava encostada no meu pescoço. Era o lugar favorito dela conversar comigo.  
\- Parece sensato... - respondo no automático. A minha bisneta não sorri mais, não tem as roupinhas floridas de antes, apenas um trapo velho deitado em uma cama de um quarto/cela cheirando a produto de limpeza industrial.  
\- A enfermeira deu entrada na UTI hoje de madrugada. Eu estava lá.  
\- Foi feio?  
\- Traumatismo, metade do rosto afundado.  
\- Uau...  
\- Você quer sair daqui?  
\- Quero. - digo novamente no automático. - Mas não quero deixar ela pra trás aqui com a velha...  
\- Ela quem, kitten?  
\- A minha bisneta?  
\- Sarah...  
\- É maluquice da minha cabeça, eu sei... Mas tá ali, deitadinha, imóvel, só esperando...  
\- Esperando o quê?  
\- Alguém dizer adeus. - e não serei eu.

\------

Almoço constrangido.  
Restaurante bom.  
Família pela primeira vez reunida.  
Bons modos na mesa, repete a mãe zelosa que jamais existiu, não quer passar vergonha. Tim come com um garfo na mão certa e um pedaço de pão na mecânica, serve de apoio. Acho cômico, mas não posso rir, não ainda. O pai recusou bebida alcoólica, pediu água tônica com gás, filé de salmão, molho picante. Eu sei lá o que pedi, até o momento eu só conseguia respirar por um mero detalhe fisiológico. A vontade de usar estava insuportável, mas o gosto da metadona arranhava minha garganta e língua. Tinha que lembrar o porquê de não usar mais, o de passar tanto tempo em reabilitação e vigilância e remissão.

A minha bisneta ficou lá na cela com a velha dopada. Eu provavelmente também. Era isso que chamavam de dissassociação? Porque estava em um momento em que talvez se Ava não estivesse segurando minha mão e massageando meu pescoço, eu estaria flutuando por aí, como um balão murcho.  
\- Peguei um tinto para a gente, sim? Tenta comer um pouco? - disse Ava puxando devagar a gola do meu casaco para trás e endireitar a postura na cadeira. Não percebi que estava me encolhendo devagar até me curvar como um animal acuado.

Sinceramente era assim que me sentia aquela mesa.

O vinho veio, dei um gole contragosto, ela ficou com o resto. Pasta. Algo com queijo e ervas. Meu estômago parou de funcionar depois da terceira garfada. A conversa mole na mesa se resumia a resultado de jogo do sábado, o preço do combustível que aumentou, se a Lousiana aceitava casamento homoafetivo.  
Primeira vez que via minha família reunida, e por uma razão horrível. A violência latente da velha cheia de rancor ferira alguém gravemente, alguém que poderia morrer a qualquer momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Receber a medicação usual era humilhante. Como se vigiassem cada passo meu, um adulto incapaz de tomar decisões por si próprio. Abro a boca para mostrar que tomei as pílulas, e o gole de xarope de metadona ainda machuca meu paladar.

Tento me lembrar o porquê faço isso mensalmente. Se é mesmo para me curar ou oara provar algo para alguém. Tentar ser normal, essa era a meta. Tentar entrar na linha. Tentar, tentativas, mais tentações.

Assinar o formulário, esperar na salinha com música zen, esperar e esperar e ouvir histórias tristes de pessoas igualmente destruídas pelos seus vícios e má índole. Ver mães chorando pelos seus filhos estragados, esperar e entrar no consultório, responder as mesmas perguntas de sempre, mentir na maior parte do tempo (aprendera na primeira medicação que falar a verdade rendia estadia indeterminada em St. Claire, onde jogavam os estragados de vez), sair, ir a reunião, ouvir mais gente lamuriando, se perguntar o porquê o pai de Ava continuar frequentar as reuniões mesmo estando limpo desde que a esposa morreu.

Era pra manter a normalidade? Era para se inserir em algum tipo de normalidade?

Sair da reunião e ver o mundo sendo normal lá fora, enquanto semáforos de trânsito davam a entoação para mais outra aula na escola em que fora criada. O patrão também era dono de assento no Conselho Escolar, a vaga deixada por Baptiste foi para ela. Para isso, se manter limpa, fora de confusões, seguindo a rotina.

Um maldito dia atrás do outro.

Passinhos de bebê, como falavam.   
Nada de se apressar ou amolecer.  
Agora toda uma responsabilidade adulta em suas costas.  
Quando isso acontecera afinal?!

Tava no semáforo quebrado da St. Charles essa semana (ou era hoje de manhã?), parada como sempre, esperando o verde aparecer. veio de novo, como quando eu percebi quando criança, compasso 4 por 4, valsa, rock, um pouco puxado pro country, deu para seguir o compasso com a cabeça, mas tinha que atravessar a rua, ir para o Centro Social, dar palestra sobre teoria musical, o ritmo do semáforo foi perdido. Antes isso me dava muita raiva, assim de surtar, mas agora como a medicação tinha voltado ao normal dava pra segurar a explosão de humor. Do 8 ao 800 em poucos segundos, agora demoravam horas. Seja lá o que colocaram na mudança de pilulas, nem sentindo dor no estômago eu tava mais.  
  
Oh! Sim, palestra! O basicão pra garotada. Nada muito aprofundado, um pouco mais puxado pros sopros e as latas, eu queria achar um ali que entendesse de cordas, umzinho que respeitava o sagrado violoncelo, mas nadinha. Tudo vidrado na tradição do latão com o trio que a Big Easy perpetuou como a verdadeira música americana. Isso me cansa também, entendo só da teoria dos latões, não da espiritualidade. Pra tocar um trompete, um sax, uma tuba tem que ter a alma grudada na porra do latão, como uma parte do teu pulmão ali arfando, é essa a filosofia dos mais velhos. A única coisa que consigo sentir isso é com um cello no meio das pernas.  
  
  
Opa, não deveria me expressar assim. Muito chulo. Nada acadêmico. Hahahahahahahahahahaha se a minha avô ouvisse isso, eu tava no chão agora levando pedaço de fio do ferro de passar. Essa memória nunca vai se desgrudar da minha mente. Pra cada erro que cometo, tem memória pra uma vida inteira de automutilação psicológica. Palestra, palestra, basicão pra garotada, é só me concentrar, é nisso que devo me concentrar, nisso e só nisso. Esquece as fantasias de Mardi Gras, as lantejoulas, os paetês, as jóias, as costuras, os detalhes, o balançar do Índio do 9th Lower não produz ritmo, mesmo com a percussão, a cantoria, a fantasia não me traz melodia alguma.  
  
Só sofrimento.  
  
Tá aí a verdade. Mardi Gras me traz um buraco bem danado alojado do meu estômago pro meu coração. E o vermezinho costuma se infiltrar por um pequeno orifício aberto por agulha no meu braço. Simbolicamente falando, porque nunca mais encostei num kit e vai ser difícil querer mexer em um. Não agora que consegui me manter de pé, no controle, com um emprego pra pagar as contas, um dormitório enfurnado acima do bar do Chefia dos Indios, poder fazer pesquisa na Tulane e ser paga por isso. Chefia já tinha me dado ultimato: se me pegasse de novo com heroína, desistiria do nosso acordo.  
  
E nosso acordo funcionara por uns 3 anos tão bem. Por que dar pra trás agora?  
  
Droga, tou sem as partituras! Foda-se, vai na mão mesmo! Tá tudo aqui na cachola. Nem vejo chegando na sala de aula precária que serve de clube de música da gurizada que ficou depois do Katrina, tudo baixa renda, recebendo pensão mínima do governo, tudo mais fodido na vida pra quem conseguiu os trailers do FEMA. Essa gurizada do Katrina, sobrevivendo de arroz e feijão, pegando serviço ilegal nas lojas pra levantar uma grana pros pais falidos e depressivos, eles sim tem o potencial de serem os melhores aqui nessa sala.  
  
Todo mundo sabe que pra ser um músico em Nova Orleans tem que sofrer o Inferno para ter a inspiração de escrever as melhores músicas. Os gringos não entendem isso, nem os novaiorquinos mesquinhas. Acham que é "dom natural", não há nada de dom quando tua família é desestruturada, sua vida é uma merda do começo ao fim e a cor da sua pele é motivo de piada grotesca por um bando de brancos paranoicos sulistas. Esse povo devia tudo ir pro Inferno mesmo. Eles sim merecem a condenação eterna. Essa gurizada aqui? Merecem os palcos, os aplausos e a pequena satisfação de fazerem algo que amam e ganharem uma grana por isso.  
  
 - Oh fessora, cê tá chapada? - pergunta o mais engraçadinho, ele sabe da minha condição. O irmão mais velho vendia pra mim. O irmão morreu baleado ano passado. Tento não tocar nesse pequeno detalhe para retrucar para o garoto sem os dentes de trás. Ele produz um compasso certinho, certinho quando peço pra ir de leve com o trombone. Ele tem futuro se entender o que tá ouvindo.  
 - Tou sim, acabei de engolir 1 litro de café pra aguentar você aí falando besteira Mitchell... - a turma ri, ele também, o gurizinho é movido a isso, insultos. Deve ouvir em casa, nas ruas, na escola o tempo todo, se eu tratar com mais delicadeza, não sou levada a sério. É essa a triste realidade de uma sala de aula de teoria musical em um Centro de apoio aos sobreviventes do furacão. - Mas já que você tocou no assunto... - o clique vem na hora, hoje era pra apresentar as escalas dos sustenidos, os mais altos, mas não suporto mesmo o som de um mi sustenido (É horripilante aos meus ouvidos!) - Que tal a gente dar uma aquecida antes de passar pros exercícios? - minha voz tá rouca, porque a sala tá cheia de poeira desde a semana passada, usam o espaço para marcenaria nos fins de semana. Nem pra varrer o chão se prestam.  
  
Bem, eu varreria, mas fim de semana eu tou longe de Nova Orleans. E a culpa não é minha.  
  
 - Tia, eu esqueci o meu pedal! - diz Aldrey, uma menina tão agitada nos primeiros dias que a coloquei na percussão (metade de bateria que tinha) pra se livrar da ansiedade. Pelo que falaram na sala dos assistentes sociais ela tinha sido jogada em um comboio pro Texas sem a família perto. Ficou perdida num acampamento de refugiados em Houston até alguém lembrar que ela existia. Eu já sabia o que acontecera naquele dito acampamento em Houston, a porra toda fora abafada, os erros dos Assistentes Sociais, do Tribunal, do Conselho, do FEMA, e por último do Exército. Você não coloca uma menina negra de 12 anos sozinha em um comboio e a esquece por lá por uns meses.  
  
Quando ela voltou foi meses de psicólogos voluntários, troca de salas de apoio, um carro do diretor do Centro destruído com uma ferramenta da marcenaria (Foi um machado? Eu espero que tenha sido, o cara não presta) e por último a jogaram aqui pra turma de musicalização. Percussão então seria. Era melhor assim para ambas as partes, eu coma harmonia do ritmo, ela com o se livrando de seus demônios. Eu sinceramente esperava que a cada batida de baqueta ela simplesmente deletasse eles de suas memórias, mas eu sabia bem... Esse tipo de memória não vai embora nunca.  
  
 - Tudo bem, fica só na caixa e no prato, beleza?  
 - Mas aí não tem graça! - ela ralhou com as bochechas cheias de ar. Estava mais gordinha que quando chegou aqui, quase nem comia, agora tava ganhando forma, os braços aguentando as batidas e os ritmos. A última tarefa de troca de compasso ela acertou na hora, me disseram que ela praticou o fim de semana inteiro nas latas de lixo lá fora, insistentemente, por horas. Isso me alegrou e entristeceu. Ela era o futuro da música da cidade arruinada e latas de lixo é que serviam de suporte pra ela praticar.  
 - Vai contando o tempo do bumbo com a boca. - a turma riu, ela não tanto. - Bora fazer isso todo mundo? Contando o tempo do bumbo com ela? Pra quem não tá com a boca ocupada né? - o engraçadinho do Mitchell abrira a bocona para fazer piada, mas não deixei. - Galera da frente, dá lugar aqui pra quem não tá no sopro, valeu? - a turma se alvoroçou por alguns minutos, mas logo se ajeitou em seus lugares. O tempo da aula era de 1:30 e cada minuto desperdiçado era precioso para eles. - Aurora, cê pode ficar com a condução? Tens o ouvido melhor pros latões... - a menina baixinha filha de um comerciante latino lá no final da avenida principal sorriu com gosto. Ela não sabia tocar nada, mas tinha um ouvido tremendo, tão sintonizado que eu deixava a condução da harmonia com ela (Meu cérebro, meus miolos, eles não obedeciam mais essas regras).  
 - Okay galera, afina aí! - o som embaralhado de 12 instrumentos de sopro desafinados e velhos ecoou por um tempo, cada um entendendo sua afinação. Eu viajava só de ouvir aquela orquestra desengonçada. Peguei esse tempinho e comecei a fazer a partitura no quadro verde rachado e estufado com giz quebrado. Não tinha como errar, hoje ia ser produtivo, porque esses fedelhos tavam bem preparados. Eu explicaria o basicão depois. Essa era a promessa.  
  
Mal percebi que já estavam entoando uma melodia juntos na afinação. A marcação do tempo do bumbo sendo feita por 2 moleques mirrados e Aldrey. Aurora rodando a sala e dando toque nos que fugiam do tom. Quanto tempo eu tava com eles mesmo? 2 meses? 6 meses? Olhei o calendário ali na mesa empoeirada e vi a data. Eu tava muito ferrada.


	13. Chapter 13

A criança tomara um gosto de bater em caixas com as mãos por motivo nenhum. Quando se mudaram, ela corria atrás de uma caixa vazia e tamborilava com as mãos cheias no tampo invertido, produzindo alguma batucada que não parecia ter sentido algum. A segunda mãe interpretava como forma de comunicação mais avançada, a primeira mãe quase se descabelava pela bagunça e barulho incessante por minutos a fio até a pequena cansar fisicamente do que fazia. 

 

Algumas discussões partiram dali, o real motivo era mascarado com os caminhos de como a menina era educada. Enquanto a segunda mãe pedia paciência que essa forma de se expressar seria ótima pro crescimento intelectual, a mãe primeira bufava, gritava mais alto que a barulheira desritmada, em algumas vezes seu esbravejar fazia a pequena chorar por se assustar, era aí que residia o real motivo das discussões. 

 

A mais nova não dizia em voz alta, mas odiava quando silenciavam Iris, seja lá com qual argumento. Saiu no tapa com desconhecido rude que xingou a menina de desastrada e demente por sua falta de audição na fila do supermercado. No tapa, no soco e alguns dentes faltando para o camarada, pois se havia algo que aprendera na vida era que quem não podia se defender das agressões dos outros, ninguém iria cair do céu e ajudar. Eram os dias piores para a segunda mãe aguentar as pessoas e suas opiniões horríveis sobre a família estruturada há poucos meses na casa nova com mais cômodos.

 

Uma parada na delegacia, duas horas se explicando e não se arrependendo, uma Iris com nove anos lendo o manual de procedimentos dos milicos, os cartazes de avisos nas paredes e aprendendo novas palavras para soletrar. Estava ficando mais rápida em soletrar e assistira alguns canais de vídeos com gestos novos. Era uma menina bem confiante de suas habilidades e feliz com o que tinha. Tinha duas mães e a sorte dobrada de ser filha das pessoas mais esquisitas da cidade.

 

Gostava de lembrar as mães de que era feliz mesmo assim, de vez em quando.

Com a mãe primeira, aquela que todo mundo obedecia por seu porte, era através de abraços demorados, beijos na bochecha, pedindo um pouco de colo nas noites chuvosas de Nova Orleans no sofá de casa vendo algum filme. Com essa mãe conseguia fazer beicinho e dobrar as broncas com um sorriso bonito. Com a segunda mãe era diferente, segurar as mãos pelos mindinhos quando andavam na rua, troca de olhares na mesa de jantar ou dentro do carro, gestos inventados que só as duas entendiam e confundiam a mãe primeira.

Cada mãe tinha seu jeito de lidar. 

 

Com poucos anos percebeu que a segunda mãe se mantinha afastada em alguns dias do mês. Não falava nada, cara cansada, olhos enterrados em algum livro grosso, movimentos mecânicos, rotina tediosa. Às vezes ela ia pro hospital não se sabia o porquê, às vezes se trombavam no banheiro de cima, segunda mãe escolhendo a dedo os medicamentos no armário alto que não alcançava, sorria triste, engolia-os, um a um, sentava na borda da banheira e a observava escovando os dentes, lavando o rosto. Às vezes acordava com a mãe segunda debruçada em sua cama, metade do corpo deitado no chão, metade em cima da cama, segurando sua mão ou mantendo seu cobertor no lugar. Não entendia bem porque a segunda mãe se preocupar tanto com pesadelos. Nos dias de raios e chuva grossa, Iris ia pra cama das duas e tentava parecer corajosa o bastante para não expressar seu medo. Nos dias em que encontrava a segunda mãe assim,no chão, ao seu lado, se perguntava qual monstro que ela tinha tanto medo para buscar refúgio em seu quarto e não com a primeira mãe.

 

Em uma das batucadas incessantes para dispersar energia - e como se sentia agitada quando saía da escola com tantas ideias novas e não podia falar com os coleguinhas por motivos de comunicação - percebeu nas duas mães esquisitas falando uma com a outra. Estavam sérias, cara fechada, cenho franzido, a mãe primeira costumava erguer mais a coluna para parecer maior (e era, uns 15 cm a mais que a segunda), a segunda mãe não deixava transparecer que os joelhos tremiam. Tentava ler lábios para pegar algumas palavras, mas a segunda mãe falava muito depressa. 

 

Parou de batucar por um momento e soltou um som para dizer que queria a palavra. Isso fora discutido várias vezes enquanto crescia, como e quando era educado pedir a palavra em conversas entre adultos, como não atropelar os coleguinhas com uma forma de fala que eles não dominavam, exclamar quando estava em apuros. Aquele era um momento que precisava falar pras duas que as amava mesmo com tudo que acontecia ao redor e ela só captando o que dava para perceber em seus nove anos de idade. 

O suspiro que viu a mãe primeira dar foi ofensivo, ela fazia isso quando estava brava e de saco cheio dos outros. A reação da segunda mãe foi um olhar fulminante em direção a primeira mãe. Às vezes as duas se entendiam dessa forma também. 

Gesticulou o quanto não se sentia bem quando as duas brigavam. 

Primeira mãe sinalizou que não estavam brigando. 

Segunda mãe fez o mesmo olhar com mais intensidade. 

Perguntou se não gostavam do som que ela fazia com as mãos. Faria em outro lugar. Na garagem. No quintal.

Segunda mãe negou veemente e gesticulou que de jeito nenhum que achava que o som que ela fazia era ruim. Gostava da batucada, queria mais batucada, nos dias de festa na cidade, nas paradas no bairro, no clube onde tocava com a tia-avó. 

Primeira mãe cobriu o rosto com um grunhido que não precisou ser ouvido para saber que perdera aquela discussão sobre o que ela produzia musicalmente. 

Não queria incomodar, só queria sentir a batucada das caixas nas mãos. Sentia que fazia algo muito bom quando batucava nas caixas e só em casa podia fazer isso, porque na escola não deixavam ela ir pra aula de música. Não podia ouvir, logo não podia apreciar música como os outros.

As duas mães esquisitas avançaram na mesma hora, a esmagando no forte abraço que recebeu. Não entendia bem os adultos, mas de alguma forma conseguia fazer as duas pararem de brigar quando diziam que não brigavam. 

_Tem que ter um horário pro barulho_ , devolveu a mãe primeira, mãe segunda falou em voz alta e pela leitura labial foi um:

 - Mas que porra é essa de dizer que a guria faz barulho?! Tá ouvindo a música dela, não? - Uma das regras na casa era que não podia xingar palavra feia, a mãe primeira apenas fechou a cara e apontou para o pote com moedas até a metade, o compromisso era esse: falou palavrão, 0,25 centavos no pote do palavrão. 

Ao lado daquele pote também havia um com notas de 1 para algo que ela não entendia bem o que era. Perguntara uma vez a mãe primeira e ela apenas disse que era um pote só para as mães quando faziam algo que desagradava a outra. 

Percebera há um bom tempo que segunda mãe era quem depositava mais notas que mãe primeira. E coincidentemente eram nos dias de rotina tediosa, a cara cansada, os olhos em algum lugar que Iris não sabia para onde ia, mesmo fazendo de tudo para fazê-la sorrir. 

 

Houve um dia diferente, aula terminou cedo e segunda mãe a pegou para dar umas voltinhas. Ela não dirigia, preferia andar ou pegar ônibus ou bondinho e aproveitar a cidade em toda sua diversão. A mochila sua foi para as costas da segunda mãe, blusa de frio bem colocada e gorro felpudo cobrindo as orelhas geladas. No meio do caminho, vendo que a direção do bondinho ia para outro trajeto, perguntou onde iriam. Segunda mãe sorriu triste como naqueles dias de remédios do armário alto, suspirou fundo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e gesticulando com as mãos trêmulas disse que iriam visitar um velho amigo. Alguém que Iris iria muito gostar de conhecer se fosse mais velha. 

 

A rua em que soltaram estava cheia de pessoas de muitas caras e cores, negras, latinas, brancas, cada uma com seu cenho franzido, olhos vermelhos e inchados, muitas chorando. Não entendeu de imediato o que estava acontecendo. Seu mindinho bem seguro pelo mindinho da adulta, passando por todas essas pessoas emaranhadas na rua de uma via só, um silêncio que não parecia normal para o constante barulho de Nova Orleans. 

 

Percebeu que pararam em um jardim de frente bem cuidado, casinha humilde de madeira sobrevivente do furacão feio que teve na cidade antes de nascer, a concentração de pessoas ali era maior, ficou com medo de se perder, segurou a mão gelada da mãe com força e recebeu um abraço de lado dela. Ela chorava silenciosamente olhando para as outras pessoas, então aquele silêncio que incomodava antes se tornou em uma explosão de cores. 

 

Vindo de dentro da casa um rapaz fantasiado de muitas cores, penas, tecidos, pedrinhas brilhosas, ele gritava algo. Algo forte e retumbante, tão alto que a pele de um tambor ali perto, largado no gramado do jardim, tremeu. 

 

Logo as pessoas em volta começaram a falar algo que ela não sabia o que era. O tambor seu único indicador de haver uma canção sendo entoada. Puxou a mão da mãe para chegar perto do tambor, a vibração a ajudaria a entender aquela confusão. Outro homem mais velho fantasiado de grandes tecidos, colares e um pandeiro, agitado freneticamente, atrás dele outros do mesmo modo, coloridos, fervorosos, suando em seus rostos cansados, escuros, cobertos de lágrimas, o tambor vibrava em suas pequenas mãos. 

 

O pandeiro do senhor maior seguia um ritmo, observou por muito tempo até reunir coragem, os homens coloridos rodopiavam, dançavam, urravam algo que sua mãe também cantava, lágrimas molhando o colarinho do casaco,  _por que choravam? Por quê?_  Perguntou para si mesma, mãos pequenas pousadas na pele do tambor a sua frente, ninguém o reclamou para si e tocar, reuniu coragem e batucou com força, desejando que fosse junto, no mesmo ritmo daquela cantoria muda a sua frente. 

 

Os adultos não pararam de entoar a canção, o grito de guerra dos índios do Mardi Gras, alguns sim perceberam que a menina havia batucado no tambor. Não disseram nada, deixaram ela experimentar aquela nova sensação de mãos pequenas em pele morna, vibrante, dura e flexível ao mesmo tempo. A segunda mãe limpou os olhos com as mangas do moletom surrado, um sorriso para ela e dois gestos que mudaram a sua percepção daquele acontecimento: "Amigo morreu".

 

Do outro lado da pequena aglomeração de pessoas, a senhorinha de 60 anos cheia de anéis e vestido engraçado gesticulou para ela um conjunto de palavras para ela juntar e identificar como frase: "Dois, e quatro e dois e quatro e uma batida. Use a palma da mão, não os dedos. Sou índio, sou guerreiro, protetor da chama, danço na margem do rio, caçador, índio guerreiro." - a menininha tentou balbuciar a letra, mas o som da cantoria fúnebre para o velho amigo da segunda mãe sobressaiu acima de sua voz infantil.

 

Andar por mais de 20 minutos até o cemitério foi um outro espetáculo de novas coisas. Iris não conseguia ficar parada no lugar, cabeça virando a cada momento para saber o que cada instante lhe dava. A cantoria parara, mas havia uma banda bonita de instrumentos de latão mais a frente, um carro largo devagar ao lado da pequena procissão, sua mãe segunda ao seu lado, mindinho em seu mindinho e a outra mão aparando as lágrimas que caíam sem parar. Não gostava de ver a segunda mãe chorando, porque agora entendia o que acontecia nos dias de rotina tediosa, a cara inchada, o rosto cansado: ela chorava muito.

 

O enterro não foi assistido por ela, segunda mãe e ela ficaram lá atrás, perto da entrada do cemitério, muita gente entrando para ver o caixão que tiraram do carro largo. Alguns adultos que não conhecia abraçaram a mãe várias vezes, alguns choraram junto a ela. Um adulto em especial chegou perto delas, tímido, vestido com um terno bonito, gravata decorada com flores brancas, botas sujas de lama. Chegou e abraçou a mãe segunda sem ela ver, ficaram ali por um bom tempo, os dois abraçados, chorando, cada um em seu ritmo.

 

Quando a comoção acabou e as pessoas se dispersaram, Iris estava cansada e dolorida. O adulto de terno não saiu do lado da mãe segunda e foram até a esquina esperar o ônibus para voltar pro centro.O adulto tirou algo do bolso, um envelopinho, deu para a mãe segunda. Esta encarou bem o senhor de idade, o envelopinho e depois sentou ao lado de Iris, a encarando. O senhor adulto se afastou assim como chegara. A mãe, tremendo como nunca a abraçou forte, beijando seus cabelos e a envolvendo com carinho. Ouviu um ruído parecido com um soluço. Era seu. Quis chorar com a mãe para fazer ela saber que estava ali com ela para o que der e vier. o O envelopinho na mão da segunda mãe encontrou a lixeira segundos depois

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

O passeio no bondinho foi curto, um breve intervalo entre subir no carrinho, encontrar um lugar para sentar e logo levantar por chegar ao destino esperado.

 

Íris tinha um trabalho de escola para escrever sobre de onde tinha vindo com fotos e desenhos. Ela, esperta como era, pediu a mãe segunda para ajudá-la com isso. Não conhecia parte da cidade por ser tão nova, mas queria conhecer os lugares onde ela esteve antes de se ter consciência onde estava.

 

A segunda mãe segurava sua mão ainda pelo mindinho, mais velha e confiante de sua fama na cidade. O álbum da segunda mãe era confuso para os ouvidos dos outros, mas para ela era exatamente a compilação de tudo que vira a mãe fazer nesses anos todos quando se tratava de música. O cello da segunda mãe não era tão ruim assim quanto a outros instrumentos, definitivamente o piano de tia Grace era alto demais e com um som estridente. Evitava de ficar perto do instrumento quando iam visitar a família. Desde criança apreciava o barulho de tambores e a batucada das bandas de escolas no Mardi Gras, era fascinante, mesmo às vezes sendo uma confusão de entender o ritmo.

 

Em seus 10 anos de idade, teimosa como a mãe primeira, arriscando discursos não tão mais confusos quando falava, mesmo ouvindo pouco. O implante na orelha direita a incomodava muito quando as pessoas perguntavam, mas já havia decidido que ficaria com ele o máximo possível para perceber essa realidade tão barulhenta que a apresentaram antes do seu aniversário de 5 anos.

 

O primeiro lugar era uma ponte de poucos metros separando um riacho mal cheiroso, a fronteira do bairro residencial, outra ponta com lotes vagos e de casas caindo aos pedaços, para um imenso muro de concreto com marcações de placas de metal.

 

Ela tirou duas fotos: uma com a paisagem mudando do suburbano costumeiro ao que havia crescido para um vazio de casas povoadas por um matagal feio. A outra foi de surpresa quando viu a mãe segunda apontar para um lote vago com poucos escombros e uma soleira de cimento e tijolos. Ela apontava e contava a história de como havia nascido naquela casa e de como eram seus vizinhos. A maioria nunca mais voltou para Nova Orleans depois do Katrina.

 

A foto em segredo não foi usada no trabalho, mas a mãe primeira a emoldurou e colocou em seu quarto com outra delas ensopadas de um banho inesperado de rio, rindo e felizes após visitarem o Grand Cânon. A segunda mãe começou a sorrir para fotos depois daquela viagem. 

 

 - Ali era onde a gente se encontrava depois da missa... Tinha uns bancos aqui e um parquinho mais à frente. Pra lá perto do dique eu pegava sol com tio Pietro. As tardes de sábado com o pessoal do Lower ,subindo na mureta, se equilibrando achando que era o máximo... Tivemos esse nosso colega, Trevor, que tava tão doido que subiu, correu uns dois metros e pimba, lá foi a gente correr atrás do velho Ulrich pra puxar o camarada pra fora. Tenso!

 

Íris sorria largamente, adorava quando a mãe lembrava da infância e contava as histórias daquele lugar que agora conhecia pela primeira vez com um olhar mais crítico de uma criança de dez anos de idade e muita curiosidade pela sua origem.

 

No dia anterior havia falado com seus parentes cubanos, visitado a feirinha e as lojas que os hispânicos tinham no centro, ficado para uma missa católica em espanhol no bairro. Gostou de tudo, mas tudo parecia muito comum, familiar, nada diferente. Como o trabalho era sobre a sua origem, ela pediu timidamente se a mãe segunda poderia dizer de onde tinha vindo. Era algo que não falavam em casa, mãe segunda sempre mudava de assunto quando falavam do Lower e depois do rio. Uma vez em um feriado nacional em que passaram pelo Augiers e dentro da vizinhança mais pobre de Nola, mãe segunda fingiu que dormiu no banco do passageiro e não abriu os olhos até a placa de limite entre estados apareceu na estrada. Ela tinha medo de falar do passado e a garotinha não entendia muito bem o motivo. 

 

Ficou feliz por ser recebida com um beijo na testa, um abraço forte e a resposta em libras: iriam no Lower amanhã cedinho e ver o bairro onde a mãe segunda nasceu. 

 

Andaram por mais um tempo na vizinhança vazia, poucas casas restauradas, poucas pessoas para dizer oi. Para Iris parecia que o lugar estava abandonado há tanto tempo, com os lotes vagos, as casas em ruínas, os escombros em algumas ruas sem saída, os avisos de perigo de inundação, uma viatura da polícia que passou muito perto e o policial fez perguntas a mãe segunda. O momento de tensão passou para a menina que em seu silêncio observou como o policial perguntava coisas que não eram boas para alguém que não tinha feito nada. Mãe segunda mostrou a carteira de trabalho e comentou que conhecia a velha senhora mãe do fardado, um homem branco alto e com cara entediada. A informação nova fez ele fazer um barulho com a boca e ligar a viatura novamente. Mãe segunda não se moveu do lugar, mão bem segura na sua, corpo ereto e olhar vidrado na viatura até ela virar a esquina e seguir outro rumo. 

 

O sorriso de alívio da mãe segunda ao voltarem a caminhar foi conhecido. Iris sabia o que faziam com os hispânicos do lado de sua mãe primeira. Prendiam eles por nenhum motivo real e separavam famílias na fronteira. 

 - Vamos lá que tem muito chão pra caminhar hoje, querida... 

 

Pararam por um tempo na associação de moradores que conhecia pelas outras crianças da escola que moravam por ali. Mãe segunda conhecia todo mundo pelo nome, apelido, idade, onde trabalhava. 

 

Ganhou beijos e abraços, exclamações de o quanto havia crescido, leite, biscoitos muito gostosos com gotas de chocolate e outros com frutas cristalizadas. Percebeu que as crianças do Lower eram muito magrinhas, roupas remendadas e com machucados nos joelhos, cotovelos e mãos. 

 

Como a mãe segunda desde que a conhecia como mãe.

 

Olhos atentos, testas altas, vozes que se pareciam ao falar no mesmo sotaque rápido e cabelos crespos enfeitados com laços, fitas coloridas, pequenos enfeites de bichinhos. Eram crianças que via mais nas filas de remédios quando iam no centro, ou na biblioteca pública acompanhadas por professores de olhos fundos. Essas crianças não iam para sua escola ou habitavam em sua vizinhança, pareciam ser de um lugar distante, bem diferente do que ela crescera. 

 

Uma menininha de cinco anos tinha uma flor murcha no cabelo. Descobriu ao perguntar que flor era aquela, era flor das sacerdotisas do bairro. Não entendeu de imediato de quem falava, mas lembrou da senhora tão risonha que ia aos domingos em casa e ensinou sua mãe primeira a linguagem de sinais.

 

Diziam que ela era sacerdotisa.

 

Nem sabia o que era isso.

 

A menininha respondeu que sua avó também era e apontou para a senhora tão velha que segurava as mãos da mãe segunda e rezava na cabeça dela. Não achou estranho por ver isso, mas achou estranho da mãe aceitar a benção. Mãe segunda não acreditava em religiões e muito menos chegava perto de igrejas. Mudava de calçada quando passavam perto de cemitérios e quando viam um funeral com uma second line de instrumentos de latão, a mãe segunda evitava olhar para a procissão. 

 

No centro comunitário Iris aprendeu que algumas crianças não sabiam ler ou identificar números, estavam ali porque não tinham outros lugares para estarem além da escola, não conheciam livros que ela lerá, filmes que ela gostava de ver, não sabiam o que era a cultura da sua família cubana. Uma menina mais velha, com jeito mais extrovertido e gingado no andar tinha uma barriga um pouco grande. Preferiu não perguntar, mas sabia que a menina estava esperando um bebê, como ela fora para a primeira mãe-mãe, quando ela era muito nova. Em um impulso bobo, foi até a mãe segunda, ainda recebendo bênção, um ramo de folhas verdes que não sabia o que era, mas de cheiro muito bom, e a abraçou timidamente na perna. 

 - Tudo benzinho aí? - perguntou a mãe segunda com um carinho nos cabelos lisos dela, verificando o enfeite de cabelo que ganhara da menininha que falou da avó sacerdotisa. - Cansada? - negou apenas com a cabeça, recebeu outro carinho e deu um passo para trás quando a senhorinha se abaixou para a olhar bem nos olhos. 

 - É a tua cria, Irina? Qual o seu nome, meu docinho? 

 - Iris... 

 - Que nome lindo é esse? - riu se a mulher enrugada e de pele mais escura. Iris percebeu nisso quando entraram no bairro e viu mais pessoas: eram o que chamavam de crioulos e negros. Afro-americanos, aprendeu na escola, outras palavras feias ouvia em outros lugares, não compreendendo o porquê da distinção tão ruim. 

 - A dona Ava sempre teve uma criatividade linda... 

 - Oh Avalice?! Você é filha da Rutherford? É uma belezinha, olhe só... Ela não gosta de falar? 

 - Não entendo bem o que a senhora fala. Muito rápido. - Iris explicou baixinho, envergonhada por não conseguir acompanhar o sotaque deles. 

 - Mas não precisa ficar acanhada, menina... - a senhorinha disse em espanhol e a menina arregalou os olhos. - A gente fala rápido aqui é pra ninguém de fora entender mesmo o que falamos. É como um código secreto. 

 - Sei lá o que vocês estão falando aí... Mas tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, já me benzeu, temos que ir... 

 - Sempre tão direta, Sarah... Vamos, venha aqui na cozinha que tem marmita para você levar. Doces, gosta de doces, chicano? - a mulher falou a última parte em espanhol, Iris se sentiu segura para responder na mesma língua.  

 - Sim senhora... 

 

Cheia de comida e enfeites de cabelo feitos pelas crianças, Iris continuou sua visita ao bairro mais prejudicado pelo Katrina. Na saída do centro comunitário, ela viu a adolescente grávida fumando um cigarro do lado de fora. Achou errado. Tinha estudado e visto fotos do que acontece com bebês que mães fumam e usam drogas. A mãe esticou os braços para se espreguiçar, coçando as costelas durante a caminhada e trocou a alça da mochila cheia de pacotes de comida. Voltaram para a soleira na antiga casa onde tudo começou. Ou pelo menos para a mãe segunda. 

 

Mãe segunda explicou que sua mãe primeira não podia descer pra cá, porque era proibido os hispânicos passarem do quarteirão ali.

 - A gente não atravessava o rio, eles não entravam no quarteirão, era essa a regra. Mas teve um dia que ela tava arrecadando alimentos pras festas e a mãe dela, sua avozinha fazia parte da associação, aquela que a gente acabou de vir?

 - Urrum...

 - Sílvia era quem cozinhava nas festas e ensinava as mulheres também.

 - As crianças aprendiam a cozinhar também?

 - Não, não, não podia. A criançada preferia ficar no quintal brincando, desenhando com o que tinha, jogando bola quando tinha bola ou algo parecido.

 - Você brincava aqui?

 - Eu não podia brincar aqui. Só quando cresci que vinha pra cá. O Pietro me trouxe uma tarde pra eu pegar roupas e um cobertor.

 - Porque precisou de roupas e cobertor, mãe? Você não tinha?

 - Porque eu não tinha muita coisa antes de conhecer vocês. A associação me ajudava um bocado. A senhora Antoinette também cuidou de mim quando fiquei mais velha e a chata da Estella que me deixou ficar na casa dela por um tempo.

 - Você não gostava de morar em aqui?

 - Eu gostava sim, só tinha medo de ficar em casa.

 - Por quê?

 - Porque ninguém tinha muita paciência comigo e ficavam bravos então eu saía e não voltava por muito tempo

 - Não tinham paciência porque você via música nas coisas?

 - Quero pensar que sim, dawling... Quero mesmo pensar que era isso...

 - Aquela menina... 

 - Davina. Sim, você conversou com ela? 

 - Não... Ela tava fumando... 

 - E  qual é o problema nisso? 

 - Ela não tá... Esperando... 

 - Oh não, não! Davina já teve o bebê... - rindo da cara vermelha da filha por conta do assunto - A mãe dela que ficou com o filho. Ela só tem 15 anos, a Justiça não deixa menor se responsabilizar pelos filhos quando é assim... 

 - Assim como? - Sarah tirou um doce da bolsa, abriu o plástico e ofereceu a ela. Iris pegou a parte exposta e botou na boca. Amava doces caseiros, sua mãe não sabia fazer, mas escapava com a mãe segunda para as feiras e se empanturrava quando dava. 

 - Davina está na reabilitação. Usava drogas. Quando soube do bebê parou de fumar. 

 - Por que ela usava drogas? 

 - Você quer a resposta curta e manjada ou a longa e triste? - a menina a olhou com o mesmo olhar da mãe quando era ludibriada pela conversa mole da mãe segunda. - Okay, vai as duas... - A mãe suspirou alto e limpou um lugar para as duas sentarem na soleira de cimento. Muito mato circulava por ali e um zumbido de insetos estava perto de seu ouvido esquerdo. Gostava de ouvir insetos. - Porque aqui no bairro a gente não tinha e nem tem muita opção quando é jovem. A gente cresce com isso, vendo isso, os outros fazendo e acha legal fazer também. Só que a gente não sabia o quanto de porcariada que levava pra dentro do corpo. A Davina provavelmente usava porque ela viu outros amigos dela fazerem e achou legal. Queria se entrar, fazer parte do grupo, sabe? 

 - Mas isso machuca ela... 

 - A gente não tá nem aí pra isso quando jovem... É bem babaca de pensar... 

 - Você também usava, mãe? - os olhos da mãe segunda tomaram aquela tristeza que ela via as vezes nos dias do mês em que ela ia pro hospital. Sarah não falou nada, apenas concordou. 

 - Ainda uso. Não dá pra largar assim de lado. - a sensação amarga subiu para o peito da menina de dez anos, entre uma vontade de xingar (Porque usar drogas era errado!!) e encher a mãe segunda de perguntas. - Não uso as que a Davina usava, explicando. São drogas que os médicos dão pra acalmar o que as drogas que usei antes fizeram comigo. E fizeram estrago aqui dentro. E sim, sua mãe sabe muito bem disso, ela vivia salvando o meu traseiro quando tava encrencado com a velha aqui... 

 - Mãe disse que você subia na casa da árvore... 

 - Urrum, era um lugar bom de se ficar. Sua mãe tinha mais paciência comigo que os outros... 

 - Mãe disse que gostava de você quando você ia na casa da árvore... - Iris confidenciou com um sorriso para o chão, havia um grilo ali perto delas, verde, muito verde, parado, estático, as observando. 

 - Oh ela disse isso? Oh que bom saber! Hahahaha obrigada querida, terei munição suficiente pra noite de terça... 

 - O que tem terça-feira? - a dada se ombros da mãe segunda só podia dizer uma coisa: não era assunto para ela perguntar. Ainda. - Ela é novinha, muito nova. 15 anos? 

 - Urrum... Essa é a realidade no bairro... A gente cresce rápido demais e quando vê tá velho já... 

 - Você se sente velha, mãezinha? 

 - Olha... Acho que sim, hehehehehe... Mas isso é bom, muito bom! Quando tinha sua idade queria muito crescer rápido e fazer minhas coisas sem gente me encher o saco. E cheguei na idade que queria e adivinha? 

 - Tem gente te enchendo o saco, né? 

 - Hahahaha sim! Então foi tudo pro ralo... Ser adulto é uma porcaria às vezes... 

 - Ser criança também não é tão divertido assim... Não posso fazer uma porção de coisas... 

 - Mas já chegou a pensar no porquê dessas coisas que você quer fazer não são pra você fazer? - a menininha pensou um pouco com a cabeça tombada para o lado. E olhou para o grilo ali estático, pegou o celular e esperou o foco melhorar para tirar a foto. 

 - Qual foi a parte legal de ter minha idade? 

 - Amigos... A Estela como professora... O centro comunitário... 

 - E sua família? 

 - Não tinham paciência comigo... 

 - E quando você diz isso...? 

 - É porque vou dar de ombros pra você entender que não posso falar agora isso. 

 - Por que eu não entenderia? 

 - Porque entenderia e ficaria triste, ou brava. Não quero você assim, aqui, sentada comigo nessa soleira, observando o bairro onde eu nasci, desse jeito. 

 - Você já conhecia a mamãe? 

 - Ah não, ainda não... A gente só foi se bicar no colegial... Como te disse, os hispânicos não desciam, a gente não se misturava depois do rio. 

 - Por que aquelas crianças do centro comunitário são daquele jeito? 

 - Porque aqui acontece muita coisa que deixa as crianças assim. 

 - O que por exemplo que você pode falar e eu vá entender? Ou não ficar triste ou brava? - a mãe segunda deu de ombros, suspirou alto e pediu para ela chegar mais perto, se sentar aninhada a ela. 

 - Essa era a visão que eu tinha toda vez que saía de casa, esse muro de concreto tá aí desde sempre antes de eu nascer. Às vezes teve cercas, às vezes um muro maior, mas sempre ali. Do outro lado,  o Mississipi. E como amávamos saber que ele estava ali! Da janela do quarto da velha dava pra ver a barca, aquela dos carros? Passar aqui e apitar bem alto e as ondas. Sabia que eu não sabia o que era onda até o primeiro ano do colegial? Nunca fui a praia, nem tinha visto na TV, achava que era magia de vudu isso de ondas no Mississipi... Aí, aí, aí me apaixonei pelo rio, sabe? Adorava jogar presentes pra ele, bilhetinhos com palavras bonitas, às vezes pedidos, doce, hehehehe... Não me olha assim, eu não sabia que tava poluindo, nem sabia que o rio já tava sujo mesmo... Os mais velhos falavam da Betsy, sabe? O que tinha feito aqui, eu não ligava, eu amava o Mississipi tanto que não achava que ele ia fazer algo de ruim comigo. Aí eu saia de casa, vinha aqui pra soleira nas manhãs de sol, antes da velha acordar, subia ali no muro e ficava olhando pra ele, tão lindo... Era isso que eu fazia quando tinha sua idade. Ah, isso e  ir ao hospital... 

 - Por que ia pro hospital, mãe?! 

 - Tinha uma irmãzinha mais nova, Margareth. Ela era tão miudinha e fofa! Sete anos que a gente foi saber que ela tava com muita dor no peito. Ia para o hospital o tempo todo... A Maggie não sabia ler, então eu lia pra ela, coisas, a gente não tinha livros, lia embalagem de produtos pra ela, jornalzinho da vizinhança, panfletos da rádio. Quando ela se foi já sabia soletrar o nome, era bom isso, ela sabia que era inteligente... 

 - A Maggie era que nem as crianças do centro comunitário? 

 - Você diz...? 

 - As crianças lá são magrinhas, bem magrinhas. E machucadas... - mãe segunda coçou o nariz e fungou, estava nervosa, mãe primeira dissera certa vez que mãe segunda ficava nervosa quando tinha que falar algo que não sabia se Iris gostaria ou não. Ela ficava nervosa de agonia em não querer mentir ou omitir, mas saber que tinha que fazer pra não falar coisas demais. - Tudo bem, mãe. Não precisa me explicar agora... - as duas se abraçaram por um tempo, Iris percebeu que o grilo mudara de posição e uma fila de formigas se empilhava no plástico do doce comido ali perto. Gostava muito de formigas e como eram silenciosas. 

 - Às vezes eu desejava que o Mississipi tivesse me levado junto pra bem longe... Pra bem longe daqui... Eu não aguentava mais viver aqui... Mas... Se eu não tivesse ficado... Se o rio tivesse me levado mesmo, não teria conhecido sua mãe e isso de jeito nenhum que abro mão. 

 - Você se apaixonou pela mamãe quando? 

 - Quando? Oh bem... Desde que coloquei meus olhos nela na aula de álgebra. 

 - Você falou pra ela? 

 - Não, não, não podia... A gente não podia falar essas coisas, era muito ruim se alguém soubesse que alguém como eu estava de olho alguém como ela... A gente não se misturava com os hispânicos... Muito menos quem morava nos Jardins... 

 - Que feio... 

 - Concordo totalmente... Aí tive o problema com aquele primeiro assunto nosso ao chegar aqui? - Iris concordou segurando as mãos da mãe, mãos com band-aid e bichinhos entre os dedos. - Sua mãe era uma chata no colégio. Não deixava ninguém chegar perto... E nas aulas de álgebra era sabichona, não deixava ninguém responder a tempo, hehehehe... A chata da Estella adorava fazer perguntas tão difíceis e ela sabia de tudo! Deixava a gente com cara de tacho! - e apertando a filha de criação com carinho, brincou com o enfeite de cabelo que ganhara. - Meu plano era levar ela no baile. Não sei como. Mas tinha tudo aqui planejado, o tio Pietro ia me ajudar com algumas coisas... 

 - Você levou ela? 

 - Não deu, acabei dormindo na casa da árvore.

\------

 

Na esquina da rua mais conhecida Iris parou de andar para observar a movimentação das pessoas no domingo. Estava sentada do lado de fora do bar desativado, pernas que não alcançavam o chão e sua mochila no colo. A porta abriu e saiu a mãe segunda com duas embalagens de isopor fumegantes. O cheirinho de gumbo fez seu estômago rugir. Junto com a porta aberta, veio uma senhora de cabelos pintados de louro, avental bem amarrado e de muitos colares de ouro. Era tão bonita que a menina não se conteve e soltou um "uau". 

 - Essa é a tua cria, Irina?

 - Não veio de mim, mas é minha sim... Diga olá para Dona Janette, Iris...

 - Iris? Que nome lindo é esse, gente! - a mulher se abaixou um pouco para beijar a testa da menina e fazer carinho em seu rosto. Ela gostou do cafuné.

 - Oi Dona Janette. Sua comida é muito boa.

 - Obrigada dawling... - a menina sorriu pela repetição da expressão que a mãe usava. Ela sentou do outro lado do banco, corpo arqueado para observar as duas comendo. - Sua mãe aí vinha aqui sempre depois da escola, me ajudava a limpar o bar... Juntar as garrafas pra reciclagem, era uma moça muito esforçada essa tua mãe. - a cara de Sarah para a menina foi de sarcasmo, a menina riu engolindo uma colherada deliciosa de gumbo. - Então, já que tomou tino na vida... Quando vai ser o casório?

 - Dona Janette é proibido casamento gay aqui na Louisiana.

 - Quem se importa? A gente faz a cerimônia no quintal do chefe! Delmond e Natasha vão adorar uma festança... A gente pergunta pra eles... 

 - Tou indo lá ver...

 - Oh você vai também? Então me esperem aí, comam tudo direitinho que vou trocar meu avental e pegar o pandeiro.


End file.
